Heart of Many Colors
by gaarabear666
Summary: Sequel to Heart peircing, Gaara and Amaya oc meet again. Gaara X oc, Temari X Shika. Amayas past and true idenity come out and everything always comes out at an akward situation, u can never be sure about who u can trust...
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 1**

**The changing mist**

It had been a whole week since Gaara had gotten his tatoo, a whole week he had only thought of one person, Amaya. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her off his mind. He thought she was beautiful, and that she was amazing, and he wanted to go see her but he couldn't.

He was the Kazekage after all, he would attract a lot of attention. The only reason he had been able to go in the first place was that most of Suna's citizens had been at work. Thursday's always were kind of busy for most people, and the streets were practically deserted on this one day a week.

It was Thursday again and Gaara was laying in bed, trying to decide what to do. He could either go up to his office and spend his day off catching up on paper work, or he could go see Amaya, he was leaning torwords the later. But he was nervous about seeing her again, what if she didn't want anything to do with him? What if she had learned about his past? Would she care? If she didn't know should he tell her? So many questions were racing through his mind at a hundred miles per hour, as soon as he heard one question another would take it's place.

Gaara was for the first time in his 20 long years, having girl problems. He wished he had payed more attention when Kankuro had been talking about one of his many dates, maybe he could have learned something. He was confused, utterly, truly, painstakingly confused, how could some girl make him feel completely powerless? There was no one he could talk to about it, Kankuro would tell him a bunch of crappy pick up lines, and Temari would start planning his wedding. What should he do?

Finally making his decision, he got up from bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

45 minutes later Gaara remerged from the bathroom with a fluffy red towel around his waist. He quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt that had the suna symbol on it in red. He hoped dressing in civilan clothing would help him blend in better in case he did run into anyone.

First he checked his office to see if anything important had got onto his desk during the night, nothing had. He was free to go and to do what he wanted, of couse someone would be watching him and reporting everything he did back to the elders. But he didn't really care anymore. Yes they had been pissed about the tatoo, but there was nothing they could do about it, and they didn't scare Gaara at all.

Gaara was quite nervous even though he didn't look it. This was his one shot, he had to do this. And if she rejected him then he would know that she didn't love him the way he felt himself falling in love with her.

As he left the Kazekage building he got a few stares but that was normal, and he was used to it.And when he came to the familiar door, that no held the same sign as the one on her door, he thought his heart would break out of his chest. He opened the door and took a deep breath, then started to climb the stairs. He knocked on the door, he heard someone yell "one minute," and waited.

A few minutes later a girl with shoulder length blood red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck answeared the door.

She was dressed in a black tanktop, black baggy shorts (like the ones they were in sports, shiny)over red fishnet stalkings, and no shoes. There was a surprised look on her face, showing hhim that she knew exactly who he was.

"Ummm is Amaya here?" he asked nevously.

"Gaara," he looked up at her, relizing that she sounded and looked a lot like Amaya, _must be sisters_, he thought. "Its me Amaya…."she looked down at her feet as if ashamed of something.

"You look… different."he said eyeing her, he notice that most of her peircings were gone. He was even more confused now, but he couldn't help but think that she still looked beautiful.

"Ummmm…. I guess I should explain," she moved aside and he entered, she closed the door behind him. "follow me." She walked over to a door that Gaara would have sworn on his life hadn't been there a week ago. She opened it and went through Gaara right behind her closing the door after they where both in. "This is where I actually live" she said as she sat down on the couch, Gaara sat down beside her. The room was smallish and the kitchen was visable from where they sat, there was also a short hallway that had three doors in it.

"So what do you need to explain?" he asked .

"The reason I look different. But I want to tell you my side of the story, the reason I moved to Suna," she said shifting so that she was facing Gaara on the couch "You ready to hear it?"

"Yep." He answeared.

"Okay the reason I look different is because my blood limit allows me to change my apperence at will. Like I wanted red hair today, so I have red hair. All I have to have is enough chakra and the use of my hands." She stode up "Now don't try this, cause it won't work unless your related to me on my mothers side." She preformed a few hand signs and her hair started to change color, finally she let it settle back onto the red color it had been a few minutes ago. "See?"

"Wow…, but I've never heard of that blood limit before…" he said still in a bit of a daze.

"It's very rare, and no one outside of the family knows about it except the mist village leaders and now you. Now for the reason I'm here. My parents died on a mission, and after they died mist wanted me dead. I don't know why, maybe because they knew that I had more power with my blood limit than my mother had with hers. So I left the mist and went to rain for awhile, but people still tried to kill me there." Gaara looked at her curiously "I'm the only one alive with this blood limit, its very rare even in my family, maybe 1 in 20 might get it. But my parents did the impossible, they had two children with the blood limit. My mother had the trait, but my father, who was my mothers 1st cousin did not."

"What happened to your sibling?" Gaara asked when she stoped to take a breath.

"When I was 12 my father died on a mission, and my mother decided she couldn't live without him. She killed herself a few days later by drinking poison, she was the first kunoich in mist to kill herself. Me and my younger sister, Mizuki who was 8 at the time, went to go stay with an old family friend. Within 2 monthes my sister had grown ill and died. Last year I heard a rumor that the family friend we had been staying with had been paid by mist to kill us. But after my sister died I kind of assumed it, so I ran away to the rain village, 3 years late when I was 15 I went back to mist for 4 long years. I didn't tell anyone who I was, and I didn't change my apperence at all in those 4 years. And now I'm here, trying to get my life back in order." She finished looking down at her hands like as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm not sure what to say, I've never been good with emotional stuff ." Gaara said, then leaned over and pulled Amaya into his lap and held her against him. She began to cry, a few minutes later she finaly got a hold of herself and tried to get up, but Gaara held her where she was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you have more important things to do than sit here with me." She said

"Actually I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be right now." He said tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear. "Amaya I think I'm falling in love with you." She stared at him incrediously, " The more you tell me the more I just want to hold you in my arms. I've never felt this way before…" he said looking off to the side and studing the wall.

"Gaara," he looked at her "I like you, I like you a lot. I barely know you, but I feel like you're the closest person to me right now, metaphoricly and physicly."

Gaara smiled, and so did Amaya. " Come on I want to show you something, will you come with me for awhile?"

"Yeah but let me go get changed real quick," she said getting up and walking through the door at the end of the hallway.

About a half hour later she come back out of the room with dark blue hair that went half way down her back. She wore a black tee shirt that had a fairy dressed in all blue an it, and a pair of black jeans that flared around her black platform flip flops. All her nails were painted the same dark blue as her hair and she wore very little make-up.

She now had both earlobes peirced, the left side of her nose, her right eyebrow, chin, and tongue were all peirced. From her ears hung small silver skulls that had dark blue rhinestones for eyes. She also had a few tatoos that weren't visable.

"Wow you look so different, yet so beautiful,"he held out his hand to her and she took it as he asked "Ready?"

"When ever you are." She answered, they wlked back into the shop, then out the door.Gaara didn't let go of Amaya's hand when they got outside, instead he tightened his grip. He led her through the city, pointing out things that he thought she would like or that were important to Suna's history.

When they came to the Kazekage tower Amaya was completely wipped. Gaara was still holding her hand, as he had been all day, and the only reason they were now coming here was because people were starting to get out of work. Gaara, seeing how tired Amaya looked, let go of her hand, turned around and she climbed onto his back.

Gaara walked through the tower torwards his office, but once there he relized that Amaya had fallen asleep on his back, he took her to his chamber and lay her in his bed. Then he walked over to the desk in his room and wrote her a note about where he was, and put the note beside her on the bed. Then he left to go to his office and see if he had anything urgent that had to be done.

When he got back an hour later, at about 6:30, Amaya was still asleep. He climbed into the bed beside her and gently shook her till she woke. She opened her eyes and gazed at him a small smile appered on her lips.

"Did I doze off?" she asked sitting up, when she looked around the room she turned back to him, "Where am I?"

"Your in my chambers, and you've only been asleep for about an hour." He said smiling at her as she fell back on to the bed and looked over at him.

"You should have woken me up."she said.

"I had some work to do, and you were tired so I thought you could use a nap…" he said looking at her and smiling.

She laughed, "What time is it?"

"About 6:40. Are you ready for dinner?"he asked getting back out of bed.

"Yeah I could eat…" she said.

"Good than get up, we're meeting my siblings and a few other important people at 7:30 for dinner downstairs in the dinning hall." He said going over into a room that was a closet.

"But I'm not dressed for that kind of thing!"she said staring at the door to the closet.

"Hang on one sec…" He came out with a big book in his hand. "Here take this and look through it, when you find a dress you want go into the closet over there and press the button on the wall. I'm gonna go to my office to check on a few things, then I'll go to a guest room and get dressed." He said heading for the door, and leaving.

Amaya sat in bed and looked through the book, on each page was a beautiful dress, and the last 20 pages of the book had accessories (shoes, jewlery, purse, ets.). Once she had looked through the whole book she finally found one that she liked and accessories to match she went into the closet that was the size of her living room alone, and started to look for the button. Once she found it she pressed it and a old woman appeared infront of her.

"Which dress would you like?" she asked motioning torwards the book in Amaya's hand.

"This one, with these accessories." Amaya showed her what she wanted and the lady nodded.

"I'll be right back with these, and would you like me to call someone to do your hair and make-up?" she asked kindly.

"No I'll be alright thanks for asking though." Amaya said.

The woman disappeared and Amaya went out into the room, which now that she looked around was bigger than he whole apartment and shop put together. She sighed, it was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

Chapter 2

Who's she?

When Gaara came back to his room at 7:20, the bathroom door was closed, and he could hear Amaya moving around. He had gone and gotten his tux, that was plain black with a black silk shirt underneath it. "Are you ready yet?" he said to the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She said, then opened the door and steped out.

She had on a strapless dress that was so perfect for her that it made Gaara's head spin. It was a black corset at the top that tied up the back with white silk ribbon, the skirt of the dress which was black went to her knees, it was cut ragged (like big triangles cut out), then it had a ragged white silk skirt under it. Her hair was long and black with white streaks in it. She had black high healed shoes that were held together with chains, and no stockings or socks. Her left eyebrow was peirced and so were both her ears, from her ears hung silver spiders. Her necklace was a white lace chocker with a silver spider right in the middle of her neck.

"Wow, you look gorgous…" Gaara said in awe as he openly stared at her, "I like the hair"

"Thanks, I saw this dress and just kinda feel in love with it. You look pretty good yourself…"

she trailed not sure what else to say.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand, which she excepted "We better get going or we'll be late. Not that it really matters."

They left, Gaara led Amaya through the twists and turns of the Kazekage building before finally coming to the door to the dinning hall. It was gaurded by two sand nins who bowed in respect to Gaara while they entered. As they walked in every head turned to look at them, Amaya feeling a little selfconsious of all the attension tightened her hold on Gaara's arm.

People were openly staring at her and she noticed it. Gaara and her walked through the crowd, going torwards their table. They stopped a few times to say hi to someone important and Gaara introduced her as his girlfriend. Finally they came to their table at the very front of the room and sat down beside each other, there were 4 empty seats at there table.

Amaya leaned over and whispered, "I thought you said a few people, there must be 50 people here!" in Gaara's ear.

He turned to her "This is a few people, when formal dinners like this are held usually there are about 100 people here." He smiled at her surprised look.

A waiter with longish black hair came to there table, bowed and filled their wine glasses. He stared at Amaya while he poured and smiled at her, she saw Gaara glaring at him out of the corner of her eye. She squeezed his hand, and smiled at him. The waiter left, telling them to call him if they needed anything else.

A few minutes later Temari came over to the table a lazy Shikamaru trailing her. She was wearing a spegetti strap black silk dress that went to her knees. Her hair was done as it usually was, and her jewlery was simple, a dimond heart on a silver chain and a matching braclet. She had high heels on and a little sivler ankle braclet. Shikamaru was wearing a simple tux with a white silk shirt underneath.

Temari sat down beside Gaara and Shikamaru sat down beside her, both were staring at her.

"So Gaara, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Aren't you going to introduce us?" Temari asked her brother.

"Um, yeah, Amaya you already know my sister Temari and this is her boyfriend Shikamaru." Gaara said pointing to each with his other hand.

"Wait! This is Amaya, the one from the tattoo shop?" Temari asked.

"The one and only…" Amaya anseared her smiling.

"So you're the one who put that tatoo on her back, you do nice work." Shikamaru complimented her.

"You look so different! Wait! Where are all your peircings and tatoos!?" Temari asked squinting at her tring to find the now none existant holes in her face.

"I covered them up, its not hard, I have a special cream that allows me to cover them up easily." She said glancing at Gaara hoping he got the message that she wanted her past and blood line to be a secret.

"Ohh." Temari said taking a drink of wine from Gaara's glass.

"Hey!" Kankuro said running up to the table, "What's this I hear about Gaara having a girlfriend? It's not that I really care, but I had to hear it from the lady who makes our clothes. When she was helping me pick a suit from the book she told me that she'd fitted a woman in the Kazekage chamber. At first I thought Gaara was cross dressing," Gaara glared at Kankuro "but then she told me what the girl looked like, and it didn't sound like Gaara. The lady said that she had blue hair and was really pretty," he looked at Amaya, "And your not her…" He turned to Gaara questioningly, only to notice Gaara still glaring.

"Umm, I'm the same girl, I just changed my hair a little. So Kankuro how's that peircing, still hurt?" she asked making Gaara laugh.

Kankuro turned back to Gaara "Are you just telling everyone now that I got my nipple peirced!" he said loudly, just load enough for the older couple chatting a few feet away to hear, causing them to turn their heads.

"No, the reason Amaya knows is because she's the one who peiced you." Gaara said calmly,

"So where's your date tonight Kankuro?" Gaara asked knowing that Kankuro never brought dates to these kind of things, if he bothered to come that is.

"I don't have one, you know that." Kankuro said taking the seat next to Amaya, "You look so different, you've changed a lot since a week ago. Where did the peircings and tatoos go?"

"She used a special cream to cover them up, any idiot knows that." Temari said, Gaara and Shika exchanged a look, "But then again you're not just any idiot, you're the king of all idiots." She said taking another drink from Gaara's glass.

"Want some wine Temari?" Gaara asked as she drank the rest if his.

"Sure." Gaara laughed and beconed the waiter from earlier over, the waiter poured them all wine and left.

Amaya took a drink from her glass and looked around the room. There were about 50 people there and most of them were simply socilizing and walking from table to table gossiping and waiting for the dinner to begin. Gaara stode up beside her, did a few hand signs, and spoke, his voice was amplified around the room. "Would everyone please return to their seats dinner will be served in 5 minutes."he did a hand sign and sat back down. "This should be so much fun."Gaara said sarcasticly to Temari.

"It's just a stupid fundraiser the elders forced us all to go to." She said sighing.

Kankuro leaned over and started to talk to Amaya, while Gaara was busy chatting with Temari and Shika. "So you and Gaara are going out now?"He asked.

"Yep." She said shaking her head yes.

"Cool" He said and ended there conversation.

When dinner was over and the person had finished talking about kami knows what, music started to play. Gaara stode up and offered his hand to Amaya "May I have this dance?" he asked. She put her hand is his and shoke her head yes.

He lead her out into the center of the dance floor just when a slow song come on. He put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around hes neck. The song seemed to be over to quick, both wishing they could stay in those few minutes forever.

"Are you ready to go, we can leave now, and it'll be over soon" Gaara said. Most of the people were still there, minus Kankuro who had disappeared to the bathroom rigth before the guys speech and never came back.

"Yeah." She said getting back up.

"Do you wanna go home, or you can come back to my room and crash there if you want, it's no big deal." He finished blushing.

"I'll stay here if you promise me one thing. That you'll sleep beside me in bed, and loan me some pjs." She said smiling. Gaara smiled and shook his head yes, and lead them out and back through the tower to his room. Once there he went into the closet and came back out with a pair of blue plaid pj bottoms and one of his tee shirts.

"I'm gonna go get changed in the bathroom, I'll be back out in a few minutes." She said closing the door behind her. Gaara just smiled and went into the closet and changed into a pair of plain black pj bottoms and a black tee shirt. Amaya was still in the bathroom when he came back out so he turned off the lights and climbed into bed. About 5 minutes later she came back out with the pjs on and plain black hair.

She climbed into bed beside him and snuggled into him. They went to sleep that night holding each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts of Many Colors

**Hearts of Many Colors**

**Chapter 3**

**Unexpected visit**

Amaya felt Gaara get out of bed the next morning then heard the bathroom door close, she went back to sleep it was still dark and the clock said it was 5 in the morning. She didn't get up till 10 most days, and her shop didn't open till 11.

About 15 minutes later the chamber door opened and the lights flicked on, she pulled the covers up over her head trying to block out the light. She could here the water running in the bathroom so it wasn't Gaara, she just figured it was a maid or something. She heard someone clear their throat trying to get her attension, closing her eyes she hoped they would give up and go away, but they didn't. The noise was louder this time, and she was pissed at being woken up so early in the morning. She sat up, said "What!?" in a tone that promised death if the answear wasn't good enough, then opened her eyes. At the edge of the bed stode the elders, not looking so happy.

"Who are you, why are you here?" one demanded. They looked at her expecting an answer, she heard the water turn off, and decided to play dumb.

"GAARA!" she yelled once hiding back under the covers, she knew he heard her because a minute later the bathroom door flew open. Gaara came out in a black towel and caught sight of the elders, then the cowering Amaya.

"Why are you here?" Gaara demanded moving over and sitting on the bed beside Amaya, she cuddled into him while still hiding under the blanket,

"We are here because we heard that you brought a girl with you to the fundraiser last night, and that is against the rules and you know it!" The elder said strictly, "You are to clear all dates with us! Who is this girl, for all you know she is a spy from another country, or an assaisin nin!" he continued to scold.

Gaara was getting pissed not only had they scared Amaya but they were questioning him. "Get out now!" he said in a voice that made it clear if they didn't get out, he would throw them out.

"We'll talk about this later." One said before they left.

Once they were gone Gaara turned to Amaya and peaked under the covers, only to find her fast asleep again. He chuckled then got up, and walked over to the light switch and turned it off. Then he went back into the bathroom and finished getting dried off and dressed. When he came back out at 5 to 6 Amaya was still sleeping, he leaned over kissed her fore head, then walked over to the desk. He left a note on the bed beside her and left.

Amaya woke up at around 10 and just laid in Gaara's comfy bed, processing all that had happened. She wondered when the elders had left, because the second she curled up to Gaara she feel back asleep. There was a not beside her that read:

Amaya,

When you wake up come to my office, if you get lost

Ask someone for directions they'll tell you, and keep the

Pjs on.

Love

Gaara

So she did as he asked and got out of bed and went to the door and opened it, wrong door. She tried the next one and got it right, walking down the halls she looked for someone to ask directons from, finally when she did find someone it was the waiter from the night before. She sighed and walked up to him, "Can you tell me where the Kazekages office is?" she asked pleasently.

He looked her up and down, scoffing he told her the directions and walked away. She followed them till she past a mirror, then she stopped dead in her tracks. Her hair was a mess, and was about 3 different colors, she silently swore to herself. She now had black hair with white and grays streks in it again, she must have been changing her hair in her dreams again. But she continued on her way to Gaara's office. When she got there she knocked on the door and Gaara said enter so she did, ignoring the reseptionists shouts for her to come over and sign in.

Gaara's office was nice sized and a pretty orange color, there was a desk in the middle of the room, and Gaara sat behind it doing paperwork. He looked up when she entered and smiled at her, then motioned for her to come over to him, she did and sat on his lap.

"Good morning sleepy head… sorry about this morning those elders are bastards. The only reason I keep them around is cause I have to." He said.

"It's okay, I didn't hear much of the conversation, I went back to sleep." Amaya said.

"Hungy?" Gaara asked, looking at her.

"Starving." She said playfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 4 **

Grandma

After Gaara had breakfest delivered to his office for him and Amaya he had more work to do. So he sent her back to his chamber so she could get changed and decide what to do. But being Amaya after all, she decided that she would just take another nap seeing as it around 11:30. She climbed back into the bed and feel back to sleep immediately, about half an hour later she woken by someone entering the room. Praying it was Gaara and not the elders again she sat up to find Temari staring at her.

"Morning." Amaya said awkwardly. Temari stared at her, obviously surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked Amaya still staring at her, she didn't mean for it to come out as rude as it did, but she was surprised.

"Umm…. I slept here last night after the party,"Amaya started, but seeing the look on Temari's face told her what she was thinking "no we didn't do anything!" Temari relaxed, "And when I woke up I went to his office, we had breakfest, then he sent me back here, so I went back to sleep." She finised. "Why are you here?"

"Because your boyfriend ran out of shampoo and decided to borrow mine, cause he's to lazy to find the closet they keep that stuff in. Because Kami forebid he lets a maid into his bedroom, he's weird like that. The maids leave clean towels outside his bedroom door and picks them up when he come here at night. No one beside me, Kankuro, and now you are aloud in here, its his private space." She ranted as she walked into the bathroom, grabed her shampoo, and headed for the door. "See ya later." She said walking out the door.

Amaya vaguely wondered what the hell had sent her off on that rant, but didn't really care enough to persue the thought. She laid back down and went to sleep, dreaming about Gaara sneaking into his sisters room and stealing shampoo. The next time she woke up was around 3, the only reason she didn't go back to sleep was because she was hungry. Trying to decide what to do, she walked into the closet and pushed the button, and just like before the lady appeared.

"What can I do for you dearie." She asked in a grandma like tone.

"Umm.. I know this has nothing to do with cloths but you're the only person I know here. Where do I get food?" Amaya asked.

"It's ok, I'll send someone up." The lady said smiling, "Now I have to go, Temari is calling me." She disappeared, Amaya felt bad she didn't even get to say thank you.

She wondered how long it would take for someone to come, and more importantly did she have enough time for a quick shower. Just then a knock came from the door, she answered it, a young girl stode before her.

"Did you want something to eat?" the girl asked after bowing her head in respect.

"Umm, yeah, what can I have?" Amaya asked akwardly.

"Anything you want." The girl said smiling, practicly reading Amaya's mind that was echoing the word anything.

"I'll have… stir fry with shirmp and a cup of sake." She said to the girl. "And can I have a cup of hot choclate too?"

"Yep." The girl responded.

"How long will it take, I was hoping to shower before I ate." Amaya asked.

"I'll bring your food up in a half hour and if your still in the shower then I'll leave it outside the door. Do you need anything else?" The girl asked.

"Shampoo?" she said, but it came out as more of a question. The girl walked down the hall a little, stepped into a room, and came out a minute later with shampoo and towels in hand.

"Here, these are the towels Temari- sama uses, and a robe." The girl handed her the stuff and turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"Thank you!" Amaya yelled after her, the girl smiled at her over her shoulder.

When Amaya came out from the shower, in what had to be the fluffiest most comfrotable robe on the whole planet, an hour later she could smell the food from behind the door. She went over, opened the door, picked up her food, and went over and sat on the bed to eat. It was the best food she'd ever eaten in her whole life, and the sake was definatly not the cheap stuff she usually drank, it was way better.

She wondered when Gaara would come back, she missed him and wanted to talk to him. The door swung open and Kankuro barged in, he looked around the room then spoted Amaya on the bed, still in only her robe.

"Ever hear of knocking!?" she snapped pulling her robes around her so that she was completely covered from neck to knee. "For all you know I could have been naked or something!"

"I would have prefered it." Kankuro said a perverted smile now in place, "But I guess that's something only Gaara gets to see."

"Asshole."she said eating the last bite of food off her plate. "What do you want anyway?"

"To talk to Gaara, he wasn't in his office so I thought he might be in here… but he's not, so I'll just leave." He said turning to the door.

"Wait, come here." Amaya said, he complied standing next to the bed and leant down, "Take this with you." She pushed the tray with the empty plate and sake bottle over to him. Sighing he picked it up and left, Amaya giggled to herself.

It was 5 now and she decided to get dressed, she went into the closet and hit the button. The lady appeared in front of her again "What can I do for you dearie?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm, I just need normal cloths, nothing dressy, do you have something like that?"Amaya asked looking around her like it would come out of thin air.

"Yes we do," she handed Amaya another binder and pointer to a stack of them "These are all the clothes I can make quickly, I'm sure there's something in there you would like." She disappeared.

Amaya fliped through the book marking the pages that she wanted things off of, then went back over and called the lady. "This all dearie?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you so much" Amaya said hugging the lady who was a little taken a back but hugged her back after a minute, Amaya released her. "Do you have a name?"

"Everyones got a name sweetie, everyone calls me grandma." Then she disappeared.

Amaya went back out into the bedroom to find Gaara sitting on the bed against the headboard, she smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her gently, then she settled against his chest. "So what'd you do today?" he asked her.

"Slept, showered, ate, but mostly slept." She said "Temari came and took back her shampoo, and Kankuro was looking for you."

Gaara laughed "I'll take a wild guess that neither of them knocked when they came in." she nodded and started to laugh again "Sorry about that but I've never brought a girl here, and when its me they don't even bother knocking."

"Look at the upside, I got to hear your sister rant about you stealing her shampoo." She said "Which, by the way I got you a new bottle of."

"Thanks, do you wanna do something tonight?" he asked her.

She blushed, and wished for once she wasn't such a pervert, then nodded her head yes. "Why don't we go over to my place so I can check a few things, then decide what we want to do." She said smiling.

Gaara loved her smile, he loved her laugh, he loved her. He leaned down and kissed her more passionatly, right then the door burst open and Kankuro walked through. They didn't even notice him till he started to fake dry heave and feel to the floor yelling my eyes, and I'm scared for life. Amaya giggled and Gaara glared, Kankuro stode back up looking at Gaara. "Now that you've permenatly scared me, can I take a vacation to rain for a few days or a week?" he asked giving Gaara a puppy dog look that few could say no to.

"No." Gaara said dimissivly.

"But why not?"Kankuro whined "There's nothing big happening this week and I really need a vacation! You're like a slave driver, you never let me go away anymore!" he fell to the floor sobbing, then looked up at Gaara tears streaming down his face "Why do you hate me?!" then he curled into the fetal position and continued to cry harder.

"Just let him go." Amaya said, she felt bad for him, "He could use some time off and it'll get him out of your hair for a whole week…" with that she knew she had him.

"Well I guess I don't really need him till next week, and he has beem working a lot latly. Okay he can go." Gaara said. Kankuro got up, the tears disappearing in an instant and said thanks then left. Amaya felt used and Gaara felt stupid, he had seen Kankuro do that before but figured he had out grown it, not perfected it. He sighed "The only reason he wants to go to rain is because he wants to show off his nipple peircing to Kinasha." Gaara mumbled. Amaya thought it was cute but didn't say anything. Grandma came back out with her clothes and she went to get dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 5**

Questions and Answers

Once they arrived at Amaya's Gaara sat down on the couch in her real living room while she made them dinner. Gaara could smell the food cooking and wondered what she was making, but didn't want to get up to find out. Every once in a while she would yell something in to him, or ask him a question, but other then that she didn't pay him any attension. Plus he was tired and her couch was comfy, _the perfect_ _place for a nap_ he thought. He put his head on a pillow and curled up on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly, but too soon for his enjoyment he was woken. Amaya stode beside him giggling, and saying something. "Huh?" he asked groogily.

"I said wake up, dinners been ready for 15 minutes if you wait any longer it'll get cold." Then she walked into the kitchen and brought out to plates of something Gaara had never seen before. "It's called linguine with alfredo sauce, my great grandmother was from a country called Italy. It's very far from here, but somehow this is where she ended up, and her recipe got handed down to me." Amaya said before Gaara could ask. She set the food down on the low table, and sat down beside Gaara who had sat up. They started to eat and Gaara had to admit it was pretty good. When they were done Amaya took the plates and put them in the kitchen, then came back put with a sake bottle and two cups. "Want some?" He nodded his head yes.

She poured them both a glass, then drank hers in one shot, Gaara however sipped at his a little. "Drink much?" he asked as she did another shot. "You shouldn't drink like that, you'll get sick." He said a pleading look in his eyes.

She sighed, "Gaara there's something more you need to now about me, I'm not your normal girl. Yeah a lot of kunochi drink young but not like I did or do. I'm 19, I drink sake every night after dinner, it's a surprise I don't stink of the stuff, I've been drinking since I ran away, sincce I was 15! I've done so many things that you'd be ashamed of me if I told you them, but that was my life before I came here, before I meet you." She trailed off to let Gaara think.

"What kind of things?" he asked looking her dead in the eye, he could see pain and fear. She didn't want to tell him because she thought he'd be ashamed of her, but he could care less about what bad things she had done. She was hurting emotionaly and he wanted nothing more than to help her but he couldn't if she wouldn't let him.

She couldn't lie to him, not with him staring at her like that "Drugs, alcohol, sex, everything that a girl my age should never have to do, and if one was involved the other 2 were sure to follow. By the time I was 16, I was a drug addict, did everything I could get my hands on, an alcoholic who drank everylast drop." She had tears rolling down her face, but she continued "I had sex with total strangers, protected of course, but still it was something I had to have, I was like that for 3 years till I turned 19 and finally got my life back together. I moved her and I'm starting over, haven't done drugs in a month, no sex for a month, but I can't give up the alcohol, I just can't." Gaara pulled her into a big hug and she sobbed agaimst his chest.

"Its ok, we all make mistakes, some bigger than others,We've both made huge mistakes in our lives but now we're getting our lives back. When I was younger, I was a sadistic little kid. I tryied to kill myself, but I couldn't, I had this sand that followed me where ever I went, it shielded my wrist from the blade. I became bitter and killed all those who got in my way, I've killed hundreds, I killed my own uncle when I was so little… he was trying to kill me though… everyone thinks I'm a monster. And I am, I turn into one when I want to, but only when I want to. I was the monster that attacked Konoha a few years ago, but that experience is what changed me. I meet another like me, his name was Naruto, he had the 9 tails in him, I have the 1 tail imprisioned on the inside of me." He hed tears in his eyes.

"Do you still talk to Naruto?" She asked trying to get more out of him before he closed back up.

"Yep, actually him and his boyfriend are coming to visit next week." Gaara said laughing to himself "him and Sasuke make a weird couple, but a cute couple at that. You'll like them, I've been thinking, and I know this is gonna sound crazy but I think I love you."Gaara said staring into her eyes.

"It's not crazy because I know I'm in love with you." She smiled when she said this.

"That's not the crazy part… I want you to move in with me." He looked at her watching as her expresion changed from surprised, to confused, to happy, then to confuesed again, then back to happy. "I know it sounds crazy and stupid but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I always had trouble sleeping, but I don't when you're in bed with me, I hated dancing til you danced with me, I hated food til you cooked it for me, I hated life till you came to me. Now I feel if I lose you I'll never be able to find someone els, I know you like your freedom, and you love your job, but please come stay with me?" He said looking into her eyes as she bagan to cry, but she was smiling to.

"Of couse I'll move in with you, that's the sweetist thing anyone has ever said to me. I do love my freedom, but I'll still have freedom, maybe not as much, but I will. I'm willing to give up eveything for you Gaara, I love you so much, I'd do anything for you." She kissed him one the lips passionatly.

Gaara licked her lip asking for entrence, which she granted, their tongue danced. Gaara lowered Amaya back onto the couch and kept kissing her, he released her mouth and started to kiss down her neck, she moaned. He moved up to her her and nibbled at her earlobe she moaned louder, tangling her hand in his red hair. His one hand started to sneak up her shirt, just then someone burst through the door, it was a now very red Temari.

She stuttered as Gaara got up and stode in front of the couch and Amaya sat up. "I.. we.. couldn't find.. Gaara… Kankuro… left…wanted…bye… sorry… should… way…. See…" she disappeared closing the door behind her. Amaya was just as red in the face as Temari, and still sitting on the couch staring out into space. She wondered what would have happened if Temari hadn't came in, would they have stoped, or would they have gone all the way. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted right now, she wanted to marry him first. He was not going to be one of her onenight stands, he was gonna be forever.

"Amaya, I love you. Will you marry me? I know this is weird and I'm not down on one knee, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life I feel like I've known you for my whole life. And I know the elders will have a probrlem with it , but they can kiss my ass because I love you and there is nothing in this life, or the next that will keep us a part."he said sweetly.

She was crying again, of course she would marry him, but there were things she had to do first, things that might be hard for Gaara to understand. "Yes I'll marry you, but not this quick not in a month, a year, exactly a year from today. There are a few things I need to do before I get married and settle down, I have to go back to rain and back to mist once each. Lose ends need to be tied up, I'll leave in a few days." She started to cry harder and Gaara hugged her against him. What kind of things did she have to do? Why did she have to leave so quick? When would she be back? Would she break his heart? These were the only things that Gaara could think of.

"Then let me send someone with you, a sand nin." Gaara said looking thoughtful, she nodded her head in agreance, "Lets go home, while your away if you want, I can have people move you into my place…. If that's ok with you?" She nodded yes.

"I love you so much Gaara and want to live with you and marry you but I have to do this first, I will tell you what I have to do, but that can wait till tomarrow, right now, I just want you in every way I can have you before I'm gone. Lets go home and I'll give you a real good reason to miss me…" she trailed off at the end wagging her eyebrows sugestivly.

Gaara smiled, and pulled her to them transporting them back to their chamber with transportation jutsu.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 6**

**Assasin revealed**

Gaara started to kiss her passionatly, slowly walking over to the bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He broke to kiss and started to kiss, lick and nibble down her neck, then back up to her ear, she moaned. He whispered I love you into her ear, then took off her shirt to reveal her black lace bra. He started to kiss back down her neck and chest, then her stomach, he indid her bra and through it. She pulled his shirt up over his head, he licked her breast making her moan. Then he started to suck one and messaged the other with his hand, then switched. He took off her pants and panties at the same time, then stared to finger her, she moaned very loadly, Gaara thanked Kami that the chamber was sound proof.

"Gaara… I…want…you…"she moaned out. Gaara took off his own pants and complied, removing his finger he replaced it with himself, she moaned deeply. Even though it was his first time he didn't tell Amaya that, and he could tell it wasn't hers. It felt natural to him though, the thrusting and moaning and grunting seemed normal. Even if the thought had embarased him before. He could feel her walls tightening around him and knew that she was about to come, but that was a good thing because he didn't think he could hold on any longer. They came together it was an amazing thing for both, nothing had ever felt so right to either. Gaara feel on the bed beside her, careful not to fall on her. They both panted and Amaya snuggled up close to him.

"That was amazing…" she said in a dreamy tone.

"It really was…" Gaara said smiling.

"I'm so tired, lets go to sleep, okay?" she asked as if she didn't already know the anwear.

Gaara shook his head yes then she rolled over and he spooned her, he fell asleep almost instanly, but she couldn't sleep even though she was exghusted. She looked at the clock, almost midnight, but she just couldn't sleep, her mind racing. _What did this mean? What would she do when she left in two days? What would he do? Did he really understand? How long would it take for her to return? Should she tell him she was going back to rain to deal withsome thing private, but not fill him in? Would he hate her if she told him the truth? What would he say? What would she say? Oh, hey, just to let you know I was sent here as an assaisin to kill your brother, but I told you the truth about almost everything else. Yeah he would belive that alright. She couldn't tell him, but if she didn't he would find out through someone else… What should she do. She came here to do her job, not fall in love with her targets brother.But she had, she was so deeply in love with Gaara that she didn't know what to do anymore, she could pretend that she changed her mind and hope rain forgot about her, but that wasn't likely. Plus the waiter from the dinner had been a rain spy, and was sure to report what she had been up to, but would they already know. He was pissed as hell to, he had been one of her one night stands, and not one of the better ones. How much will Gaara hate me? Will he still love me, probrebly not, I betrayed his trust and my own heart, I hate myself so why shouldn't he?I don't know what to do, the only way rain will let me have my freedom is if I do something like this for them, that was our agreement. I work for them for 4 years and then they gave me a choice, if I choose freedom I have to do a hard task that I won't be prepared for, and if I stay I do what I've been doing. I choose my freedom, I'm not ready, I need to make a deal with them for my freedom, but they'll never go for it. I'm supposed to be an assain, but I can't handle it. It never bothered me before, but that was because I was either drunk or high, now that I'm sober I could never kill anyone. _Her mind raced for what seemed like hours before she finally slipped into a restless sleep.

At 3 in the morning there was a loud crash in the hallway that woke Gaara and Amaya up, a second later Temari burst into the room her eyes full of fear. She payed no attension to the fact that they were both naked but started to talk. "Gaara, Kankuro was on his way to the rain village when he was suddenly attacked by rain ninja, he won and came back but he brought very disturbing news. There is an assain some-where in the city who was sent here to kill him, Kankuro said that they were saying things like 'if the stupid bitch had just done her job' and 'assain my ass' while they were fighting him. But there have been no attemps at his life, but someone here is trying to kill him, what if they succed? Gaara what do we do? He's pur brother, we can't lose, we just can't. He sitting your office right now, he's being gaurded by our ninja, but he's very shaken up. He ordered some food, so I guess he is feeling calmer. But still, someone wants Kankuro, my brother dead! Why?" She started to cry, but tryied to hold it in, trying to be strong. Then looking up, she noticed that they were both naked and apperantly shocked, so she excused herself and went back to Kankuro.

Amaya burst out in sobs, how could she have been so stupid as to forget where Kankuro was going. Gaara leaned over and wraped her up into his arms, tryig to comfort her, he hadn't relized she'd cared about Kankuro so much. But she broke out of his arms, and jumped out of the bed taking the sheet with her, and wraping it around herself.

"I'm so sorry Gaara, I'm so sorry." She sobbed out, but Gaara was confused what was she sorry for, she hadn't done anything wrong. "I was gonna tell you, I really was, but I thought you'd hate me. I'm a horrible person, I don't deserve to live, I'm the stupid girl! I was the assain! I was supposed to kill Kankuro! I've been a rain nin for 3 years and an assain for 2, I picked freedom, so they set me a task. But everything I told you was true, I love you, but I'm an awful person, I should have told you before." She sobbed harder, Gaara sat in the bed shock evedent on his face, he couldn't belive it, he didn't want to.

"But when I meet you and your sibilings I knew I would never be able to kill him, I could never kill anyone, ny loved one loves. I'm sure you hate me now but that's the truth. I'm assain who was looking to get out and got handed her last mission, that just happened to involve killing the Kazekages brother! I never relized how hard it was to kill someone, bt I've never been sober when I killed someone before. I'm not gonna ask you to forgive me, that would be stupid and immature." She looked away from him focusing on the door to the closet, "If you want to, I will freely agree to my death, I won't fight, I'd rather die the live with you hating me, so kill me now." She looked into his eyes, showing that she meant every word she had just said.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said looking away, "I still love you, but now I don't think I trust you, I want to belive you, to belive every word you just said, but I don't know if I can. Kankuro's my brother, and you were sent here to kill him, but you couldn't, because you feel in love with me?" She shook her head yes, "And you're an assain for rain, who wants her freedom, but has to complete a big mission before you can go?" she shook her head yes again, "And you still love me, and I still love you, yet you say that you would let me kill you right now?" she shook her head yes "But what you don't seem to understand is that, I belive you, I do, but who else will? Kankuro could go either way, Temari could go the same, the elders will hate you, not that they don't already. But I want you to be honest with me, what do you want to do, do you want me to have you put to death, or do you want to take your chances, they're 50/50, but if you die no one else will understand."

"I want you to understand, which clearly you don't, I came here with every intension of killin your brother!Your brother Gaara! How can you be so calm, when you hear that, how can you forgive me, if all I've done is be the worst person in the world! I am telling the truth, I've had plenty of chances to kill him, but I haven't. I will never kill again, the reason I wanted to go away was to go to rain and see if there was another way. But they'd probrably kill me if I ever set foot back into that village again." She sobbed harded, and Gaara sat against the headboard still shocked.

Temari burst back in "Are you coming or…" she looked around the room seeing Amaya on the floor she turned to Gaara, "What's wrong with her?"

Before Gaara coul answear Amaya was on her feet and standing infront of Temari, "I'm the assain, I was sent here to kill Kankuro." Temari slaped her across the face, hard enough to knock er on to her ass. "But I didn't, I couldn't, I wanted my freedom and this was the task they set me. I will not fulfill my mission, I will not return to rain, I will not kill Kankuro. By now I've been declared a rouge nin, there's a spy here to. He's one of the waiters, I don't know his cover name, but he's the one who served us before. No doubt they already now what I've done, who I've fallen for, and what they're going to do about it."

"And what would that be?" Temari asked glaring at her.

"Send assains after me, kill me."Amaya answeared honestly.

"Can't say I would mourn you." Temari spat at her.

"But I would…" Gaara said cutting into the conversation.

"How can you say that! She was sent here to kill our brother. She's an assain from rain, all she's ever told you is lies, how can you say you'd be sorry if she died!? You may love her, Gaara, but she is an enemy, she was sent here to kill Kankuro. I liked her, I really did, but she used us, she used you to get close to Kankuro." Temari yelled at him.

"I belive her, I think she's telling the truth. Of course I'd be sad if she died, she's my soulmate. I love her, you just don't understand! She never used you, or me for that matter, that's just your anger talking! She's told me more than enough for me to belive her, and she's told you enough to atleast get you to think the posibility. You're my sister, and Kankuro's my brother, but Amaya's my one and only, she could never kill the ones I love, never." Gaara finish standing up and wraping a sheet around himself, Amaya had worked her way back over to the wall and was crying, and Temari stode there shocked silent. Gaara went over and stode beside Amaya, "Come on get up, we're going to go see Kankuro." At this Temari seemed to snap out of it.

"She's is not coming! You want to bring the person who is most dangerous to him, with us to go see him? Are you drunk or something? I'll fight her before I let her see him!" Temari yelled at them.

"I am Kazekage and my word goes!" Gaara yelled finally losing his cool "I say she comes, you have no say. Now lets go, I want to talk to everyone, Temari go find the waiter and bring him to my office." Temari glared at him, but did as he said. Amaya got up, and pulled the sheet around her securly. Gaara and her walked to his office in there sheete in complete silence, Gaara to busy thinking, and Amaya not wanting to say anything wrong. When they got there the nin moved aside to let them enter. "Sit." Gaara said pointing to the chair beside Kankuro. She sat down and started to cry again, _When did I become so weak?_, she asked herself. "Tell me what happened."

"I was on my way to rain, and I guess I was a little excited so my guard was down a little, and all the sudden 5 guys wearing ninja clothes and rain forehead protectors jumped out at me. They started attacking me, but I fought back, they seemed to be having a conversation about how stupid it was that they were sent to do someone elses job. I didn't catch much but I'm sure there is an assain in the village some where, and they're here to kill me." Kankuro said, waiting for Gaara to respond.

"I know, she's sitting right next to you." Gaara said putting his head in his hands, Kankuro just turned to look at Amaya with wide eyes, and Amaya burst out into sobs again.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 7**

I Promise

Kankuro was shocked speechless for the first time ever, he didn't belive it, Gaara's girlfriend had been sent to Suna to kill him. "What?" he asked turning back to Gaara.

"Amaya was sent here to kill you, it was her mission, her last mission ever. She wanted her freedom, so they gave her a task they didn't think she could handle, and I guess they were right. And before you start the reason she couldn't kill you is because she fell in love with me. Then she got to know you and really didn't want to kill you. Kankuro you've got to belive me, Amaya is not a threat, she is a good person who got involved with the wrong village. Please don't hate her, she has, in my opinion, done nothing wrong to you. If you were ordered to kill someone, would you? If it was for a mission, would you kill someone, assainat someone you used to be friends with for your village?" Gaara asked looking up at Kankuro, waiting for an answear.

"Gaara, I would do almost anything for this village, you know that, yes to both questions. I understand where you're coming from. It sound logical yes, but I don't know what to say, she seemed ok, but shes' s an assain here to kill me. That changes things, I'm scared to sit next to her, maybe I'll get over it maybe I won't. I need time, I can't say that I hate her, but I can't say I like her right now. How can this city ever trust her again? How can you trust her? What if she is just using you?" Kankuro was upset, clearly, he didn't know what to do, how could Gaara ask him to forgive her.

The door burst open and Temari came through dragging the waiter behind her. She through him on the ground infront of her, "This the one?" everyone turned to look at Amaya.

"Yep, that the right one. He's the spy for rain." She answeared, looking him in the eyes. He looked disgusted. "His name is Miko." He glared at her.

"Is this true?" asked Gaara.

"Very." Miko laughed "I knew you didn't have it in you Amaya, your just an immature child looking for a good screw, nothing more. Now you have the Kazekage of Sand on your long list of one night stands and relationships, was he what you wanted? Our country knows, I told them, I knew you had betrayed us when you asked me for the directions to the Kazekages office. Rain should have known better then to let in an outsider to you, I don't know how you became a rain nin, but you sure never acted like it. Always drunk or high, you were a disgrace to our country and I was the only one who seemed to notice, your behavior was aweful, yet everyone put up with it. There must be something pretty special about you, but I don't know what you seem like a spoiled child to me." He said, letting her know exactly what he thought, in a way it hurt her to know that people felt that way about her, but it also felt good to know that they hated her now.

"That's enough!" Gaara yelled getting everyones attention. "I don't know what to do with him. Rain is most likely planing a war against us, but we don't know that for sure…. Throw him in a cell in the basement, and make sure there is a guard there at all times." Temari draged him back out of the room.

"I'm so sorry." Amaya whispered, then she got up, pushed her chair away, got down on her knees and bowed, "I am so sorry, I should have told you sooner, I was scared. Kankuro, I never wanted to hurt you, never, it was my mission, but I didn't want it.Gaara, I want you to know that it's okay to take back everything you said and asked yesterday, I understand." Gaara got up and walked over to where she was kneeling and sat down infront of her. She looked up, not expecting to see him there, she jumped. Crying she collapsed onto the floor, Gaara picked her up and held her in his arms, she tried to get away, but his grip was to strong.

"Amaya, listen to me." He looked down and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "I love you, you know that, I don't want to take anything back. Please just be strong for me, til I figure this all out, I know you didn't want to, but I'm still trying to grasp the fact that you're an assain. But I guess you aren't anymore, you're a rouge nin now, but I except you here, I want you here, I love you." He kissed her fore head.

Kankuro couldn't belive it, _My brother finally finds a chick and it turns out shes here to kill me, that bites! I know I should hate her, but I don't, it's just to hard to hate he when I see how sorry she really is. She and Gaara are perfect for each other, but what the hell are they talking about? I mean obviously they did it, but what did Gaara ask her, not to marry him I hope.What the fuck am I supposed to do? I want to say I forgive her, but I don't yet, I'm still pissed as hell. But Temari is gonna hate her forever. I know I'll forgive her sooner or later. If Gaara and her ever got married then my sister in law would be my would be assain. That's weird, even for us. I'll just say that I'm fine with them, I really am, its just the part where she's supposed to kill me I don't like. I'll take a few weeks off, cool down, get my life back in order. Yep that's what I'll do._ Kankuro thought all this while watching the interaction between Amaya and Gaara. "I'm fine with you two being together, just so you know. I'll take a few weeks off to calm down, but please don't break up, you guys are perfect for each other. I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you were when you and Amaya were sitting at dinner, holding hands under the table. Temari's the one you'll have to worry about, she's gonna be pissed as hell, but I'll calm her down." Kankuro winked at them then stode up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go to my room and get a little sleep."

Was all he said, then he disappeared through the door.

"So, what do we do now?" Amaya asked looking up at Gaara tears still streaming down her face.

"I don't know." He answeared, "I guess we'll go back to our room, then tomarrow we can go see the elders and get there point of view. Although I already have an idea of what they'll say, but they disapprove of everything. And you being an assain won't help either, but we'll make it through, I promise. We'll be togher for the rest of our lives."


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 8**

Meet the Elders

Today was the day Amaya and Gaara were going to see the elders, Amaya was seriously nervous, and Gaara was calm and collected. They were just getting ready, it had been two days since everything had been revealed, and everyones heads were still spinning. Temari wouldn't speak to Amaya, Kankuro was nice to her, but never to nice, and the servants glared at her, all except Grandma. Amaya had been thankful for her these past two days, she was the only one who seemed to understand.

Amaya rolled out of bed and went into the closet, picked up one of the binders, then sat down on the floor. She flipped through the book trying to find things that would look nice on her, and impress the elders. Even though Gaara had said it didn't matter what they said, she still wanted it to be good. When she had picked out what she would wear, she got up and pushed the button, Grandma appeared and took her order then left, Amaya went to go get a shower. Gaara was still sleeping, and she couldn't fall back asleep.

Half way through her shower the door opened and Gaara came in, he sat on the counter by the sink, she stuck her head out of the shower. "What's up, you don't look so happy."

"I'm just thinking, the elders are assholes, but they're persistant assholes, I hope they don't do anything we'll regret." He said looking up at her, she knew he could see her through the clear curtain, but she pretended not to notice as he looked at her.

Then she got an idea, "Can come here for a sec and help me?" she asked sweetly.

He walked over, she handed him the soapy lufa and turned around, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. He washed her back slowly, while she held her hair, he went lower, to her lower back, then even lower. She gasped when he ran the lufa over her butt and down her legs. He smiled, and took off the only clothing he was wearing and came into the shower with her. It was one of those showers that you're were supposed to stand up in, but it was big enough for three people to shower and still have room. Gaara pushed her up against a wall and kissed her with tongue. Then he started to move down her body, he sucked, nibbled, and licked his way down her neck. She wraped her legs around his waist, and leaned her head back to accomidate him, he started to suck on her breast while messaging the other with his hand. She moaned loudly, and ran her fingers through his hair. He entered her, she dug her nails into his back.

When they finally got out of the shower an hour later, Amaya found her clothed on the bed. A simple black minskirt, black thigh high stockings, knee high combat boots, and a black shirt that had a green butterfly on it. Once she had all that on she put on her jewlery, a small black heart necklace, and a few black bracelets. Then she went back into the bathroom, Gaara lookded at the clock, they had to be there in 5 minutes, the elders were going to be pissed. "Amaya, hurry upm we're gonna be late!" he called.

"Give me 1 minute, I'm doing my hair."She called back, Gaara sat down on the edge of the bed. He was dressed in black jeans, sandles, and black polo shirt that showed off his tatoo.

"Make sure you add a few tatoo's and peircing's, they'll love that, I'm not really going for there forgiveness, since it don't matter what they say. But I want to show them that we're together and there is nothing they can do about it." He said.

"So basicly you want to piss them the off?" she asked.

"Basicly." Gaara shrugged.

Amaya came out of the bathroom, her hair was dark green, she had peircings all the way up both ears, on in her left eyebrow, one in her tongue, and one on the right side of her nose. She had the character for love tatooed to her upper right arm, and a heart with an arrow running through it on the inside of her left wrist. Gaara grinned, the elders were gonna be pissed, but it was worth it.

"Ready to go?" Gaara asked.

"Yep" Amaya answeared.

"Good, cause we're already 5 minutes late." Gaara said, they both laughed, and walked out the door.

10 minutes later they came to a huge set of double doors, Gaara opened one and they entered, Amaya had never seen such a place. It was huge, and beautiful, the walls were red and there was a big long desk at the end of the room, and a buch of seats. Behind the desk sat the top 5 elders, all dressed in white, there were 3 men and 2 women. Gaara and Amaya walked up to the desk, to them it felt like an hour, but in realty it only took 5 minutes. Gaara bowed in front of the elders, Amaya did the same, then they both walked over and sat down in two seats that were set off from the rest of them.

"You're late!"Accused the one in the very middle, who sat right across from were Amaya and Gaara sat. All the other elders shook there heads in agreance.

"And your point is? We're here now." Gaara said looking him dead in the eye, there was no doubt that the elders were still scared of him, but they tried not to show it.

"As the Kazekage you should always be one time for important meetings, you know that. You've never been late to a meeting before, so I'll assume it has something to do with this girl." said a female elder who sat at the end of the table.

"Something came up, and as you know, important things take first priority, or are you starting to forget things in your old age?" Gaara asked innocently. The elder who had asked the question glared at him.

A male elder who sat next to the one in the middle spoke up, "What was so important? It must have been a very big deal for you to be late, and it must have to do with Suna, so tell me what was so important."

"Shower sex." Gaara answeared, not even blushing, Amaya could feel her cheeks go hot as every pair of eye's stared at them.

One of the elders opened their mouthes but nothing came out. The other female elder accutally started to talk. "Shower sex was more important then being on time to this meetin, the meeting that may very well affect your future? We're here because your girlfriend is an assain, and was sent here by rain to kill your brother Kankuro, may I remind you. How can you still love this girl after what she has done, she could have killed your brothed, and you're ok with that?"

"This girl has a name, and it's Amaya." Amaya said finally speaking up, Gaara gave her a side glance but said nothing so she continued. "I may have been an assain sent here by Rain to kill Kankuro, but I never tried! I would never do that to Gaara, I love him! Why do you people have to be so thick headed about everything? I betrayed my country by not killing Kankuro, and then I betrayed them again when I ratted out the spy they sent. Do you really think I still plan on killing him?"

"Yes," said the 3rd male elder "We do. We are not about to let something happen to this village jst because you trust her. As Kazekage you should care more about this village than anyone else, and yet you're willing to put your village in danger for her." He pointed at Amaya, she glared back at him. "Even if you don't admit it this council has just as much power as you, so you'd better watch your step. We could have your title as Kazekage taken away you know." He finished with a smug smile.

"So this village and its people should be the most important thing in the world to me? Even after what they have done. The people of this village treated me like I was a leper, they ran from me, why should I protect the very people who once thought they needed to be protected from me? I am the Kazekage of this village, and I have the most power, don't you ever forget that. I could kill you right now, but I won't. This village is important to me, even after everything that has happened… why can't you people just let me be happy." Gaara said looking all the elders in the eye.

"This village has been very leanent with you, and you know it. You were never punished for all the cold blooded murders you commited." Started one of the female elders.

Gaara interupted her "Because you people were to scared that I would kill you! "

"I beg your pardon!" The female elder shot back "We were never afraid of some small child who was to full of himself to notice his own weekness. We could have killed you along time ago, but we choose not to."

"Freeze!" Amaya yelled getting everyones attention "I thought we came here to decide my fate, not talk about what a bitch this village has been to Gaara! I want to know what is going to happen to me, I want to know if I can stay with Gaara. Just here me out, I want to plead my case. I did come here to kill Kankuro, but I couldn't, things got complicated. I know you guys know the whole story, so I won't bother retelling it, but here this. I love Gaara, and he loves me, I know what I did was wrong, but I'll never kill again."

Everyone stared at her, the elders and Gaara included. "Who do you think you are, talking to the Kazekage and the elders in that tone?" the head elder asked.

"I think I want an answear to my questions, whats going to happen to me?" Amaya asked in a pleading tone.

"Come back tomarrow and we shall have your fate, but I tell you now it doesn't look so good." The other female elder said then all the elders stode and walked out a door that was behind them.

Amaya turned to Gaara and hugged him, he ran his hand through her hair tring to relaxe her. He could tell how upset she was just by the way she was hugging him. It was desprite and needy.

_What's going to happen? I hope I get to stay with Gaara. I should have pleaded my case more, I shouldn't have interupted Gaara and the elders, why can't I keep my mouth shut? When they said they had just as much power as Gaara were they bluffing or not? Will this ever be over? _Amaya thought to herself. _What is going to happen tomarrow?_ The scariest question Amaya had ever thought about, was the only thought she was able to thin.


	9. Chapter 9

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 9**

**The final decision**

The next morning Amaya woke up at 5 and couldn't get back to sleep no matter how hard she tried. They weren't supposed to go see the elders till around 10, and Gaara was still asleep. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the closet and switched on the light, she closed the door behind her and sat in a corner of the huge closet with a few of the binder things. The elders hadn't approved of the way she had dressed yesterday, as she heard from Grandma, who heard it from Temari, who heard it from one of the lady elders, sometimes gossip could be such a bitch. But still she wanted to make a better impression today, even if just to show those old farts she could dress like a proper lady. So far her plan was not working out, nothing that looked respectible or ladylike would look right on her. Only one more book left in the pile that she had to look through, she hoped it would help, she'd been in the closet for about an hour and wasn't very comfy anymore.

Gaara woke to find himself alone in bed, he looked around and noticed that the closet door was closed and light was coming out from underneath the door. He decided that he should get a shower and just let Amaya have her space and do whatever it was she was doing. Probrebly having another chat with granny, that lady was there when he was born. He could still remember her yelling at him when he did something wrong and comforting him when he needed it. That was intill his father found out that she was helping Gaara, then she was dismissed from her job. A year later she was back, due to the fact that she made the best suit in town, but there were new rules in place. Gaara could not see or speak to her, and the same went for her.

Gaara got his shower and came back out a half hour later, the closet door was still shut, but he needed clothes. He opened the door and looked around, spotting Amaya sleeping in a corner, a book open across her lap, looking he saw it was a book of dresses. He put the book on the ground beside her, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, she didn't even stir. He went back into the closet and picked out an outfit to wear, black dress pants, and a red button up shirt. Then he put a suit jacket on completing the look, looking in the mirrior he thought he looked pretty damn good.

Amaya walked in and whistled, "Hey there hot shot." She said and they both laughed, "Now I've got to get dressed, I hope I look _presentable"_she demphasized the last word, "Gaara what are we gonna do? This is all so stupid, you think they will really let me stay? I mean, I understand them wanting to put me to death. But what I don't understand is you forgiving me so easily," she looked down at her feet, she was determined not to cry, not today when everything was hanging in the balance.

"Amaya," Gaara began "The reason I can forgive you is because I love and trust you. I know it sounds stupid but we belong together, we are soul mates. Everyone will forgive you in time, the elders are just hypocritical bastards who enjoy hurting people for their own enjoyment. Whatever they say today, we will get through it. Kankuro forgave you, Temari will eventually, and the elders hate everyone, and I'll always love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Alright, I'm gonna get changed, be out in a few." She said walking over to where the book lay and picking it up. She then walked over to the button and Grandma appeared. Gaara waved to her then left closing the door behind him.

Amaya walked out of the closet 20 minutes later, wearing a black longsleeve dress that reached to just above her knees. The dress itself had dark green lace at the edges of the dress and she wore her hair long and in a half ponytail.(like when only the top half of ur hair is in the ponytail) And when she turned around there were little green wings made of lace. She wore thigh high black stockings and high heels. Only one peircing in her eyebrow, she looked pretty, the elders should be nicer about her apperence today, atleast she hoped.

"So what do you think?" She asked Gaara, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think you look stunning, the elders may just keep you around so there's something pretty to look at." He said grinning.

She sighed "Gaara, even if that's the only reason they let me stay, you'll still be the only one to see me the way I really am. Did you tell the elders everything. Even about my blood limit?"

"No." Gaara answeared simply.

Once Gaara and Amaya were seated in the room with the elders, the elder in the middle began to talk. "Today we are here to annouce the fate of Amaya Tanaka, rain assain. She was sent here to kill Kankuro, but due to curtain circumstances she did not fullfil her mission. She has admitted to being the assain and has told us everything we've asked of her, her cooperablilty was greatly appriciated. Now we 5 elders shall reveal her fate. Our Kazekage himself is imvolved with this girl and they have both plead her case. Do either you have anything further you'd like to say before we announce are decision?" He asked looking at them. They both shook their heads no. "Then we may continue."

The female elder at the end of the table stode "We the elders of Suna have decided that Amaya Tanaka, may stay in Suna. This decision was based on the fact that we do not belive she would or could go through with the assaination of Kankuro. There are terms that must befollowed though. As of this morning Ms. Tanaka was reported as a rouge ninja by rain, thus allowing us to do as we please with her. The terms are that she must remain in side this village for one year without leave. She must report in to a ninja that will be appointed the position. She must follow all Suna laws and she must tell us everything she knows about rains plans. Do you agree to these terms Ms. Tanaka?"

"Yes, I agree to these terms in full." Amaya responded.

"Good then, you and Gaara-senpai are dismissed. Have a nice day." Then all the elders went into there little back room, and Gaara and Amaya left.

"I can't belive I'm free, I can't belive they didn't sentence me to death." Amaya said as they walked out onto the street.

"Me neither." Gaara said back. They both walked down the street holding hands smiling

And no this isn't the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 10**

Wedding Hell

3 months had passed since Amaya's fate had been announced and she was free, not to leave the village, but she wouldn't be in jail or dead. Today was a big day, today was Temari and Shikamaru's wedding, the sudden wedding was only to be expected though, since Temari had just found out she was pregnant. Amaya had been the first to know, since she and Temari were best friends now. They had made up a month after Amaya had been okayed by the elders.

Amaya ran into the room, a big box cradled in her arms. "I got the dress!" She said triumphantly, setting it down on Temari's bed. Temari came out of the bathroom, her hair and body wraped in towels.

"What are you doing? I told you to be ready by the time I got back, we're running behind as it is." Amaya scolded. Temari grimaced and shut the bathroom door, seperating her and Amaya. "Temari, what's wrong?"

She could here Temari crying and the door was locked. "Go away, I'm calling it off!" She yelled through her tears.

"Why, what happened, you were so excited yesterday." Amaya said trying to reasom with her.

"Shika is being a jackass. We were talking about the wedding this morning and every other word out of his mouth was troublesome. I know he's a lazy ass, and I love him for it, but still this is our wedding! How can he think this is troublesome, it's all his fault we have to get married now anyways." Temari sobbed.

"I'll be right back, 'kay? Don't move, not even an inch." And with that Amaya was out the door walking down the hall. Once she reached her own room she didn't even bother to knock. She steped in and Gaara was standing there in a towel and Shika was asleep on the bed in his tux. Gaara stared at her as ahe walked over and hit Shika in the shoulder just hard enough to wake him up. Shika sat up and glared at her, she smaked him in the back of the head before he could say anything. "What the hell is wrong with you? Saying your own wedding is troublesome! Temari is crying, and it's all your fault."

"It is troublesome, we don't have to get married just because she's pregnant, but that's what she thinks." Shika said laying back down. Amaya glared at him, but he just closed his eyes and ignored it, not a smart move. She grabbed his ankle and dragged him off the bed, he hit the floor with a loud thud, then she proceded to drag him down the hallway. Gaara laughed then went into his closet to change into his tux for the wedding.

Amaya through Shikamaru into the wall beside the bathroom door, he glared at her. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded rubbing his head.

"For being an asshole on the most important day of your life!" Amaya spat back. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked "Temari, Shika's here, he wants to apologize for what he said. Please open the door, or at least tell us you're lisning."

"I'm listening." They heard her say between sobs.

Shika shook his head no, that was the one thing Amaya hated about men, they never knew when they were wrong. She mouthed the word 'now' and pointed to the spot infront of the door where she had been standing. "Are you guys still out there?" Temari called out. "Shika's just trying to figure out how to say he's sorry." Amaya answeared back, then she shot Shikamaru another glare and pointed to the spot, again he shook his head no. Amaya sighed, _I guess I'll just have to resort to violence,_ she thought to herself then started to walk torward Shika. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him over to the door, pushing him down to his knees in front of it, he glared up at her. 'Apoligize now, or you'll be very sorry you were ever born." She mouthed slowly, making sure he got every word, she knew he had when he gulped.

Shika may have been lazy, but he wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Amaya was capible of, and he knew enough to fear her. _Apoligize or posibly die, hard question, not!, _he thought to himself, then turned and faced the door. "Temari, sweetie, I'm so sorry I said that. I was just so nervous, and I wasn't sur what to say, I felt so over whelmed. This wedding is the most impotant thing to me right now, and in a few months our child will be the most important thing to me. Sweetie, please say that you'll forgive me, I don't think I could stand you being mad at me on our wedding day, or ever. I hate it when we fight, please forgive me, I love you so much." He finished, flashing an award winning smile at Amaya. _Damn, he's one hell of a bullshiter. Wonder where he got that from. Lazy he may be, dumb he is not._, Amaya though to herself, staring at Shika in awe. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing a red eyed Temari.

Shika immediately took on a sorrowful, guilty look, "Please forgive me sweetie."

She dropped to her knees and hugged him, "Of couse I forgive! I hate it when we fight too, so lets not fight anymore. I love you so much, and we're getting married today, everything is going to be okay now." Temari said standing back up with Shika. "Now go back to Gaara's room and finish getting ready, Amaya and I have a lot of things to do." With that she shoed him out of the door, and closed it behind him."Isn't he the sweetist man alive?" Temari asked walking into the bathroom looking for something.

"Yeah."Amaya said, she was still in shock. _How the hell did that work?_ She kept asking herself.

The wedding was to be held on top of the Kazekage tower, and then the reception would be held in the ballroom. Not as many people had been invited to the actual wedding as to the reception, only about 30 people would actually see the wedding. Everyone who was supposed to be there was already there, sitting in their seats. There was the rookie 9, Kakashi, his girlfriend Katsumi, Shikamaru's parents, the leaf hokage, Shizune, 4 elders from sand, Genma (who was Tsunade's guard), Kureni, these people would sit in the seats. Then there was the wedding party, the lead elder who would preform the ceremony, Kakashi and Katsumi's daughter Tsuki who would be the flower girl, Kureni's son Asuma jr. who would be the ring bearer, Kankuro, Gaara, and Chhoji who would be the best men, and Amaya who would be the maid of honor, and of course Temari and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stode in front of all the seats, Gaara and Kankuro standing of to his right, The elder standing to his left, he was going over his vows in his head. He was nervous, and it was obvious, he was sweating and shuffling his feet, he just couldn't stand still. He looked around the crowd, Naruto gave him a thumbs up, Kakashi was reading porn, his mom was dabbing at her eyes, and the hokage smiled at him.

A minute later, music started to play and Tsuki walked down the aisle throughing red rose pedals to the ground, she had on a light blue dress, and was bare foot, no doubt because latly she had refused to wear shoes. Then Amaya walked down the aisle in a light blue halter dress that wraped around her top half so that her belly button was exposed, her hair was black and tied up into a bun ontop of her head with her bangs framing her face, and her nose, eyebrow, bellybutton, and ears were all peirced, and she had a tatoo of a black heart tatooed onto her shoulder. Then Temari followed her, she walked down the the aisle by herself, seeing as her father was dead. She had on a white strapless corset wedding dress, the top half had light blue lace layering over it, the back was tied with light blue ribbon, and the bottem of the dress was all white and simple, it flowed down to the floor. Her hair was done as it usually was, but she had light blue ribbon tied around each pigtail.

She got to the front and the music stopped, she faced Shika, tears in her eyes already, the elder started the ceremony, which seemed to drone on for hours. When it came time for the ring exchange Asuma Jr. came down the aisle, about half way there he stopped and waved to his mom, who waved back embarrasedly, then he started torwards the front of the aisle again. He stopped to pick up a flower petal and then kept going, when he got to the front he gave the petal to Tsuki, who kissed him on the check. Then he gave the ring to Shika and Temari and Kakashi was glaring at him as he sat down next to Tsuki. The ceremony finished and Temari and Shikamaru kissed, then everyone went down to the ballroom and meet the other 100 people who had attended the reception. Everyone enjoyed them selves, and when it came time for the slow dance all the couples danced, Shika and Temari, Kakashi and Kat, Asuma Jr.. and Tsuki, Gaara and Amaya, and Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto lead), were all at the center of the dance floor.

At the end of the night when the party was about to be over, Temari and Shikamaru stode up infront of eveyone to get their attention. Shikamaru spoke "I would like to thank all of you for coming today, and I hope you enjoyed your selves. But before you go we have one more annoncement to make, we're having a baby!" At first there was a stunned silence, then the crowd erupted in cheers. Most people were drunk and probrably wouldn't remember half the reception, but they would remember that.

The next morning

The next morning at breakfest Amaya, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke were talking about the wedding, while everyone else slept off there hangovers.

"That was the best wedding I've ever been to!" Naruto said shoving ramen into his mouth.

"It was pretty fun." Sasuke shrugged.

"It was better then fun!" Naruto exclaimed, then turned back to Amaya and Gaara "I was freakin hularious, did you see how trashed the head elder was?"

"Yep," Amaya said nodding her head, "Did you see him throw-up and the leaf hokage right before he left?"

"Aww! No I didn't!" Naruto said sadly.

"It was amusing." Gaara said eating a slice of toast.

"Kami! I swear you and Sasuke are so frigin quiet when you're around other people," he said looking at Gaara and Sasuke "Amaya, how did we get stuck with such emos?" He asked looking at her, Gaara and Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't know about you, but my man isn't emo," she said.

"Well mine is," Sasuke glared at him, then leaned over and whispered something in his ear, Naruto's eyes went wide, then he stopped talking.

Amaya stode up, "I'm going shopping, wanna come Naruto?" she asked, over the last 3 months her and Naruto had become close friends, and shopped together like best friends. Naruto stode up and said bye to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the check then they left.

When Gaara was sure they were gone he looked over at Sasuke "So… What did you say to Naruto a couple minutes ago?"

Sasuke smirked "That if he didn't shut up I wouldn't have sex with him for a month." Gaara laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 11**

Stomache Pains

It was two weeks after the wedding, but it was still the only thing people talked about. Temari and Shika were away on there honeymoon in leaf, why they went there no one knows. And Gaara and Amaya were starting to plan their own wedding, but it wasn't going quite as smootly as Shika and Temari's did.

"Gaara why do we have to get married so soon?" Amaya whinned as they ate breakfest.

"Because the sooner the better." He answeared.

"But what if I'm not ready yet? I love you Gaara, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage, that's why I wanted to wait a year!" Amaya said annoyed.

"Amaya," Gaara started but was quickly cut off.

"No, you never have any time for me anymore! All you do is work, we eat breakfest together then I don't see you till right before we climb into bed, if you get home that early!" Amaya yelled.

"It's a little hard to be there for you, when my people need me! We are at war with rain, I can't be with you all the time live I used to be!" Gaara said calmly, but this just seemed to piss her off more.

"But I want to get to see you more! Don't you understand? I love you, but I hardly get to see you, why don't you just understand?" She ran out of the room crying, leaving a very confused Gaara sitting at the table.

Neither Gaara or Amaya had relized that Kankuro had been standing behind the door on the other side of the room. He knew why Amaya was acting that way, but apparently she hadn't told Gaara yet, and he himself had only found out by accident.

That morning he had run out of shampoo, and since he didn't know where the supply closet was, he went to Gaara's room to steal his shampoo. But just when he was leaving he saw a box on the floor beside the garbage can, and deided to pick it up and throw it away, but not before looking to see what it was. A pregnancy test, very new but accurate, recently developed by the Suna medics. He looked at the thing inside it, and the reading was pregnant.

He thought that Amaya would be telling Gaara right now, not biting his head off for no reason. Kankuro walked into the room, Gaara had his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked pretending not to know.

"Amaya, she's irritable, and just yelled at me for no real reason." Gaara said confused, "She was fine last night, and a little sick this morning, but she's never acted this way before."

Kankuro sighed, _Well it couldn't hurt to just hint to it, he's smart he'll get it_, Kankuro thought to himself. "Has she been sick a lot latly?"

"The last couple mornings." Gaara said thinking.

"Did you guys just start to fight, or has this been going on?" Kankuro asked tring to get his message through to the clueless Gaara.

"No, this is our first real fight, but it was so sudden, one minute she's calm, the next she's about to kill me." Gaara put his head on the table.

Kankuro sighed "Okay think about what I just said." Kankuro said trying to have a little patience, but it was hard, espesialy when it was so obvious. He sat down in the seat across from Gaara.

"She's sick and she's been having mood swings…" Gaara said thinking, then the light bulb ontop of his head went of "She's on her period!"

"She's pregnant you dumbass!" Kankuro said not being able to put up with waiting anymore. Gaara looked surprised, then he started to think again.Then he stode up and walked out the same door Amaya did, leaving Kankuro sitting there by himself. Kankuro looked around and pulled Gaara's plate over to him, it was still full and he was hungry.

Gaara knocked on the door to his chamber, then tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge, she'd looked him out. The chamber was sound proof so that you couldn't hear what was happening on the inside but you could hear what was on the outside. "Amaya, sweetie, please let me in… I didn't mean to upset you, I was just a little aggravated, please don't be mad." He said, genuinly apoligetic, he heard the lock slide open, then the door opened. Amaya stode there, in her pjs and glared at him, he was not going to get out of this so easily. "I'm so sorry…"

Amaya glared at him, then walked back over to the bathroom and slamed the door shut behind her.

_Silent treatment_, Gaara thought to himself, and worst of all it was working. "Amaya please come out, I want you to understand. Maybe I don't understand what you were trying to tell me, last night you were fine, but then this morning you were so mean…" Gaara stopped when the door opened and Amaya came out stomping torwards him, he held his ground. She slapped him across the face.

"How dare you say I was being mean! You're the workaholic, I'll tell you this now, I'm pregnant! How are we going to raise a child when we're not ready, this is the worst time possible for this, you're so busy at work, and I'm not ready!" She fell to the ground sobbing, Gaara held her til she fell asleep.

The next morning when Amaya woke up Gaara was gone. She felt awful her stomache hurt and just about every where else hurt. But she could tell something was wrong, her stomache was really painful, she felt faint, when she tried to stand up she fell to the ground clutching at her stomache. It was then that she noticed the blood that was running down her legs, she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed as loud as she could.

The closet door flew open and Grandma came racing out, "What's wrong?" she asked kneeling beside Amaya.

"It hurts!" she said clutching her stomache, Grandma stode up and looked around.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't move." With that she ran out the door, leaving Amaya in the room, terrified, and by herself.

Two minutes later Grandma came back in followed by 2 sand nin who ran over to her and started to pick her up. She yelled at the pain of being moved but didn't try to break free.

"I'll go tell the Kazekage that Amaya is being taken to the hospitial." Grandma said again, then Amaya passed out.

_Knock, knock,_ someone was knocking on the door to Gaaras's office, he was in an important meeting with a few of his most high rannking ninja's. Either he could say come in, or hope it wasn't important and that they would go away, the eairlier was the wisest decision so he pucked it. "Come in." he called. The door burst open and Grandma ran over to where he was sitting.

"Amaya's being taken to the hospital. I found her on the floor screaming and crying and clutching her stomache, I'm afraid that something may be wrong with the child." She said as fast as she could then collapsed onto the couch closest to her.

The ninja's looked at Gaara confusidly then stared at Grandma. "I must cut this meeting short due to unexpected personal circumstances, please take Grandma back to her room, then go home. Do not breath a word of what you've heard to anyone, and one of you fetch Kankuro and send him over to the hospital." Gaara said then used transportation jutsu to leave. Minutes later, he reappeared in front of the hospitial and ran up the steps, then to the front desk.

"How can I help you Kazekag-sama?" asked the nurse who stode behind the desk.

"Amaya, my fiance was just brought here, she was bleeding, or something, I don't know! Just tell me where to find her." Gaara said franticly.

"They just took a woman with dark green hair up to the maternity/trama ward on floor 3, is that who you are looking for, I didn't catch her name they ran by so fast." She said pointing to a staircase. Gaara took off up the steps, when he reached the 3rd floor he looked around wildly, a nurse walked up to him and bowed. "May I help…" she was interupted.

"My girlfriend the nurse downstairs said they brought her up here, her name's Amaya and she has dark green hair, and…" Gaara was starting to lose it. He looked at the nurse and saw she was looking at him with pity, this disturbed him more.

"Please follow me," she said leading him down the hall to a small room, she entered and he followed, there were chairs and a small table, it was a waiting room.

"I want to see her now," he said in a comanding tone, but sh eshook her head no.

"Please sit down, I'll explain everything then and only then." Gaara sat down, she sat down at the table across from him. "Yout girlfriend has had a miscarriage, and she's in the doctors are working on her now, it's unclear about what has caused this, but we belive that there is something that is not in her medical history that should be. Would you happen to know anything about that?" she asked eyeing Gaara like he should know the answear, but he didn't, she sighed and stode up. "Wait here, I'll come get you when the doctors are done." She left the room, Gaara put his head in his hands.

5 minutes later there was a loud crash down the hall by the stair, and some screaming, so Gaara went to go see what was going on. What he saw made him laugh dispite his nervouse and upset mood. At the end of the hall Kankuro was laying on the ground a tray that held things that needed delivered to people on this floor laying beside him. They were right across from the stairs, and from what Gaara said he came to a conclusion, Kankuro had run up the stairs not paying any attension and had not been able to stop when he came to the top of the stairs and had crashed into an innocent tray. As Kankuro stode up a very pregnant women walked over and slapped him across the face, Kankuro looked shooked as the woman started to yell at him. Gaara could just make out something about scaring her half to death, and what the hell had gotten into him, others started to join her. Gaara went back into the waiting room after seeing Kankuro get slapped a few more times, any other time he would have found it extremly amusing.

A few minutes later Kankuro sat down next to him, bruised and beatten, "Get into a fight?" Gaara asked trying not to laugh, Kankuro glared at him.

"Yeah, with about 50 pregnant women who were trying to kill me." He said defensivly.

10 minutes later the nurse walked back in and sat down, she looked grim. "I have some bad new for you Kazekage-sama, Amaya-san lost the baby, and is in critical condition, there's a chance she may not make it, she's consious for now, you should go talk to her." They all stode up, Gaara and Kankuro trailed behind the nurse down the hallway, women glared at Kankuro, but he didn't take notice. "Here's the room." She said and then walked away back down the hall.

Gaara opened the door and looked inside, the room was filled with mechians and in the center of it all was Amaya who was silently crying. There were tubes connected to her, so many that she could have been mistaken for a puppet. Gaara walked over to her and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Kankuro stayed at the door, and watched not wanting to interupt what should be private, he left the room.

"Gaara, is it true, what they told me, did I really lose the baby?" she asked weakly, not looking at him.

"Yes, but there's more, they said you could die, so you have to fight, you have to fight as hard as you can to stay alive." Gaara said spilling tears of his own "Please don't leave me Amaya, please, not when so much has happened. I can't live without you, I love you so much, please don't die, don't leave me alone." Gaara started to cry harder.

She wipped away a few of his tears "Gaara I have no intension of dying, but that doesn't mean it won't happen, so I want you to listen to me, and listen to me closely. If I die, I want you to be happy, I want you to find someone else who makes you happy, 'kay?" he shook his head yes "And most importantly promise me that you'll always love me, even just a little." She asked her tears falling again. He nodded yes again unable to speak at all. "I'll fight as hard as I can, but if I lose I hope you're not mad at me, always remember that I tried my hardest. And the reason I couldn't have the baby was a blood flaw, my blood, its comman in my family, but I was hoping that I had somehow not gotten it since my mother didn't have it, but I was wrong. I can't have children it seems, but I hope you still love me." She said wiping more of his tears away.

He finally found his voice "I'll always love you Amaya, whether you die or you live to be 100, whether you have no kids or 20, I'll still love you, nothing could ever change that."

A doctor walked in, and stode infront of Amaya's bed, "We just got your tests back, it looks like with the proper medication and healing time you'll live, but you're not in the clear yet. There is still a chance at infection, so you'll have to stay here for a week minimum." She finished and walked out.

A bird was scratching at the room window and Kankuro came in and went over to let it in. It had a note ties around one of it's feet. Kankuro read the note out loud "The presence of the Kazekage is requested immediately at his own office. A very important person is waiting, who needs to speak with the Kazekag immediately, please come as fast as possible, the man says it is very important." Kankuro scoffed then looked at Gaara "Go, I'll stay with her til you get back." And with that Gaara kissed Amaya on the check and left. "I wonder who this important man is," Kankuro said turning back to Amaya.


	12. Chapter 12

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 12**

**Ryuu**

When Gaara got to his office his secretary told him that a man who said that it was matter of life or death, had asked to speak with him immediately. Gaara could tell she was a little upset, he asumed this man had probrably said more than that, but it didn't really matter. He was just happy that Amaya was alive, but he was sad that there baby had died, vaguely he wondered if it could have been prevented.

He walked into his office and sat behind the desk, a man, who looked familiar was sitting in one of the chairs facing his desk, the man seemed to be in a daze, he hadn't even noticed Gaara enter. _Good thing Kankuro didn't find this guy in here, Kami knows what he would have done,_ Gaara smiled at the thought. The man finally realized that he wasn't alone and looked up startled. Gaara raised his eyebrows, and the man stode up. The man was about the same hieght as Kankuro and had long orange hair that was held in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was dressed in black jeans and a black polo shirt, his eyebrow was peirced and he had a tatoo of a black heart on his upper arm. _That tatoo looks like the one on Amaya's back, _he thought staring at it.

"I'm sorry if I've inconvienced you, Kazekage-sama, but this is urgent." The man said sitting back down after shaking Gaara's hand.

"Atleast tell me your name before you begin." Gaara said annoyed.

"Oh yes, I'm Ryuu, I've come here in search of someone, she my half sister, but she doesn't know I exisist. I've been searching for her for a year, but every time I get a lead by the time I get to place she's long gone. Last I heard, she was in rain but when I went in search of her there they told me that she had been labled a rouge ninja. But that explains a lot, like why she kept moving around, but they wouldn't tell me what kind of ninja she was." Gaara gulped, his mouth went dry, he couldn't say anything, "I'm proud of her though, she's been able to support herself since our father died, and since her mother died." Gaara now didn't know what to say, _It can't be, it just can't_, he thought trying to reason with himself. "I was hoping that maybe she was still here, this was the last place she was known to be, according to rain."

"What's her name?" Gaara just barly got it out, he hoped Ryuu didn't notice that his voice was shaking.

"Amaya, Amaya Tanaka." He said, that was all Gaara had to hear, how would he ever tell Amaya, she thought her whole family was dead, but she had a half brother, would she be happy? He wasn't sure.

"And where do you come from, Ryuu-san?" Gaara asked politly.

"Stone." He said simply.

"And how are you and Amaya related again?" Gaara asked.

"We share a father, he was a ninja and was married to her mother, but on one of his missions in Stone he meet my mother, and they fell in love. My mother had always told me my father was dead while I was growing up, but the truth was, he had no idea I existed at all. Only on her death bed did she tell me the truth, and when I went to Mist to find him, he was dead, and so was his wife and one of there daughters, but one was still alive. So I set out to find her, and I think she is here in this village." He finished in a tone that said that this story hurt him to tell.

Gaara couldn't lie to him, "She is here, but I will inform her of your presence, and she shall be the one to decide if she wants to meet you."

"Of course!" Ryuu said jumping up, hope in his eyes "Here, this is where you can reach me, please tell me if she says yes or no." He gave Gaara a card that had the adress of the inn he was staying at.

"I shall inform you as soon as she answears." Gaara informed him, they shook hands and Ryuu left. _How the hell do I tell Amaya she has a half brother. I should wait, but if I wait she'll be angry, hard decision. I'll tell her, I'll go to the hospital right now and tell her, she'll be happy. She thought her family was dead, but she still has someone, she'll be so happy._ Gaara was trying to convince himself, but it wasn't working, he'd just have to make sure Kankuro was in the room when he told her.

Gaara walked into Amaya hospitial room, but nether she or Kankuro was there, but a note was sitting on the table beside the bed. It said: Went to get some fresh air, be back soon, luv Amaya and Kankuro. Gaara sighed and sat in a chair to wait, but his mind was racing, he had to tell her but how.

_I could just walk in and say hey guess what, you have a brother, yeah that'd go so well. Why does shit like this always have to happen to me. Why? What did I do to piss Kami off? Amaya's gonna flip, she thought her family was dead, and now it turns out she has a brother she never knew exisisted. And he's the son of her dad and some women in Rock, so basicly her dad cheated. How do I tell her that, how the hell am I supposed to tell her all that, and then have the nerve to ask if she wants to meet him. Being her she'll want to meet him, but should I let them meet, what if she kills him. Am I responsible because I knew that may be her reaction? I'm so comfused! _ Gaara put his head in his hands.

About 10 minutes later, Kankuro came in to the room followed by a dark blue haired Amaya, who was dressed in her normal clothes, or at least normal by her standards. She was wearing a black tank top that had her name written on it, and a black mini-skirt that had dark blue stiching, white thigh high stockings with black combat boots that had dark blue lacing. Amaya walked over and sat on the bed, then Kankuro noticed Gaara in the corner of the room.

"Hey Gaara, you ok dude?" Kankuro asked waving his hand in front of Gaara's face. Gaara smacked his hand.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me dude ever again." Gaara said threatiningly. Kankuro scratched his head.

"You might have, I don't really remember…" He tried charming his way out of it.

"I'm sure you don't, you're just lucky I'm here on important buisness, or I'd kick your ass right now. I need to talk to Amaya alone, now, stay outside the room in case I need your help." Gaara glared at Kankuro when he said this. Kankuro did as he was told.

"What's going on Gaara, come sit down with me. You look like you've seen a ghost." She said making room for him on her bed. He came and sat down beside her, she put her head on his chest. "Good, now tell me what's wrong."

Gaara sighed "When I had to leave so suddenly earlier, it was because I had a very important person waiting for me, his name was Ryuu. He told me things that even I have trouble understanding, things I have to tell you, but don't want to. The reason I don't want to, is because I think it will hurt you a lot and I hate to see you hurt."

"You're not making sense Gaara, just tell me what this Ryuu guy said." Amaya looked into his eyes.

"He said that he was your…your…" Gaara couldn't seem to say it "your step-brother. He said a bunch of other things to, I can tell you what he said if and when you want to hear it, but it's okay if you don't want to hear it..." Gaara looked at Amaya, she looked confused, then sad, then angry, then pissed, then hurt, it just kept going in a visous cycle.Quite frankly it scared Gaara a little, and that was pretty hard to do.

"I want to know what he said, now!" She was pissed.

"He said that your dad was his dad, and that he's been searching for you for about a year. His mother meet your father on one of his missions in Stone, and he didn't even know you two shared a father til about a year ago when his mother died. Up till then he thought his dad had been a ninja for Stone, and had been killed in battle, but that was just a lie that his mother had made up. He wants to meet you, but it's your choice, if you don't want to meet him then I'll have him thrown out of the village." Gaara finished taking a breath.

"I want to meet him." She seemed calm, and Gaara knew that was a bad sign, "I want to meet him now."

"Ok, I'll have Kankuro fetch him, ok?" Gaara asked, Amaya shoke her head yes. Gaara stode up and walked over to the door, opened it a little, "Kankuro, here take this," Gaara sliped the card Ryuu had given him through the door, "Go get a man named Ryuu from this place and bring him here. Tell him that it's on the order of the Kazekage, be as fast as you can." Gaara shut the door, then walked back over to Amaya and sat back down beside her. She put her head on his chest and he could feel tears staining his shirt. In a way he was glad he told her, but in another way he hated himself for it at the some time.

30 minutes later, Kankuro returned practicly dragging Ryuu behind him, he was more careful when running up the stairs this time. They stopped outside Amaya's room, Kankuro turned to Ryuu, who was out of breath, "Stay." He went into Amaya's room. Gaara and Amaya were sitting on the bed Gaara was holding Amaya. "He's standing outside the room, should I bring him in?"

"Are you ready Amaya?" Gaara asked looking down at Amaya.

"Yes," She answeared. Gaara didn't bother with, are you sure, or is this really what you want, he already knew she was determined to do this. And when she wanted to do something, nothing would get in her way, as Gaara had discovered.

Kankuro went over and opened the door to reveal Ryuu standing there, in the same clothes as before, Ryuu and Amaya's eye's meet. She glared at him, not sure what else to do. He looked at her kindly, trying to show her that he ment no harm. Then his eye's flickered to Gaara, who was holding Amaya to his chest protectivly, then relization set in on Ryuu. His exact thought were _Oh my God! My little sister is having a baby. And it's the Kazekages, holy shit._


	13. Chapter 13

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 13**

**Mistake**

Ryuu stode in the door way feeling like a complete idiot, while watching his little sister cuddle into the Kazekage. "Wait, what's going on? Is this my sister?" He was so confused.

"Yes, Amaya meet your older half brother Ryuu." Amaya stared at him, not sure what to say, Kankuro just stode there looking confused, and Gaara helped Amaya into a sitting position on his lap facing the door.

"Hi." Amaya said weakly. Things weren't going as Gaara had expected, he had thought Amaya would kick Ryuu's ass, but he was wrong. Just in case he put his arms around her waist and held on tight.

"Hi." Ryuu said back. "I'm guessing the Kazekage-sama told you everything."

"Yep." She said placing her hands over Gaara's.

"So my little sister is having the Kazekage's baby." He said then noticed the sad look on eveybody's face. "or not?"

"She lost the baby." Kakuro said quietly, he may not know what was going on, but he wasn't going to ask.

"I'm sorry," Ryuu said bowing his head.

"It's okay you didn't know," Gaara said hugging Amaya tighter.

"So how are you?" Ryuu asked Amaya.

"Fine," Amaya answered.

"Are you ever gonna say more than one word to me?" Ryuu asked coming into the room and closing the door.

"Depends, do you want to be isulted or injured, cause if you do I have a lot to say." Gaara could feel her tense up while she said this.

"Why would you want to hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong." He sounded a little angry.

"Because you're my fuckin brother! My half brother! How am I supposed to handle the fact that ny dad cheated? How do I except that you are only one year older than me? Why shouldn't I hurt you? You've ruined my fathers good name! My families good name!" She yelled and Gaara was glad he was holding onto her.

"Your mother commited suicide, I think your families good name has already been ruined." Ryuu said in a smart tone.

"Bastard!" Amaya yelled, then started to strain against Gaara's arms.

"Bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you! I'm your only family and you want to kill me, just because of the fact that you're dad cheated! Well guess what my mom probrably wasn't the first, or the last."

Gaara let go of Amaya, figuring that what ever she did to this guy he deseved it. Amaya lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, his head hit the tile with an adubile thump. He stared up at her dazed, he haven't thought she would actually attack him, but he was wrong. She punched him in the face, he turned his head to the side and spit blood, then looked back up at her, she punched him again. Then she tangled her hands in his hair and banged his head off the ground, she stode up. "Get up and fight me like a man."

"No, I won't fight you! You're my little sister!" he said sitting up.

"Oh, I guess no one ever told you, our family used to make sibling fight each other to see who was stronger! To see who would be the heir to the family, to see who would hold all the responsibility. So come on! Get up and fight me like you were born to!" Amaya yelled her hair falling into her face, she looked kinda scary from Ryuu's view.

"That doesn't mean we have to fight!" He said from his position. Kazekage-sama, you have to stop her!"

"No I don't not after what you said about her parents." Gaara said.

"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Kankuro yelled getting eveyones attension.

"Amaya is my half sister, we share a father and I'm a year older then her. I've been looking for her for a whole year and now that I've finally found her, all she wants to do is kill me." Ryuu said spitting more blood.

"I don't belive that he's my actual brother, Gaara he can't be my brother, he just can't be!" Amaya said turning and facing Gaara.

"Look at this heart on my arm, I've had since I was born! I bet you have one to, don't you? I want answers, that's why I came looking for you!" Ryuu said shoving up his sleave to reveal the heart.

"That doesn't mean anything, anyone could get a tattoo of a heart on there arm." Amaya said not even looking back at him.

"Yeah, well how many can make it change color, how many can change their apperence?" He said queitly. Gaara and Amaya both froze. "I don't do it on purpose, but sometime's when I wake up in the morning I look different. I can never change back to the way I looked before either, why? Can you tell me, because I think you can! I think you can tell me everything I need to know, just answear my questions, please? I've went to every country trying to track down my family, but no one could tell me anything, I told them that I'm different when I wake up sometimes, but they didn't know anything!" Ryuu said staring at Amaya's back.

Gaara saw heard her whisper fuck, then she turned around, glaring at Ryuu. "You told all the countries, what else did you tell them, did you tell them my fathers name, did you tell them my name?" She grabed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him up so that she was eye to eye with him. "What the fuck did you tell them. Tell me now!"

"All I told them is that I changed sometimes and a had this tattoo that never went away, that i was born with. They always just told me that they had no idea of what I was talking about. I did this before I knew about you or your father. I had to, my mother wouldn't tell me anything about my supposedly dead father." He said trying to get out of her grip, but she was holding on to tight.

"You little bastard." She dropped him back on the floor, and turned to face Gaara. "Gaara we have to have the city searched, who knows how long they've been following him for, but I ganuntee that all the countries have a least 2 nin following him." She turned back to Ryuu and glard at him. " What the hell is wrong with you, what idiot goes in search of his family in every country and trusts there answears." Amaya started to pace " Kami what are we going to do? It's bad enough that you gave me a brother, but you didn't have to make him a complete idiot." She said throwing her hands into the air dramaticly.

"I'm not an idiot." Ryuu said defensivly.

"Well you sure act like one!" Amaya shot back. She grabbed Gaara's hand. "We need to go back to your office now." Gaara nodded.

"Kankuro bring him to my office, no need to be gentle." Gaara said, Kankuro grinned. Then Gaara and Amaya disappeared in a whirl of sand, Kankuro turned to Ryuu.

"So you have a choice, you can either tell me everything, or you can have the crap beat out of you." Kankuro said never losing his smile.

When Gaara and Amaya appeared in Gaara's office, Temari and Shikamaru were sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. Amaya felt dizzy all of the sudden,_ I guess that doctor wasn't kidding when he said no major activities,_ was her last thought before she passed out. Gaara caught her and laid her down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Temari asked "What's wrong with Amaya?"

"It was probrably the fight, the doctor said no strenuos activity, but like Amaya would listen." Gaara said more to himself than to Temari.

"What doctor?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"The one from the hospitial." Gaara answared walking over to his desk and sitting down at his desk. Temari and Shikamaru looked very confused.

"Why was she in the hospital?" Temari asked.

"She had a miscarriage and she lost the baby. And now all this other stuff has happened and it's all so confusing, I think the stress just got to her." Gaara said thoughtfully.

"Wait!" Temari said " Amaya was pregnant? As in with your child?" Gaara nodded his head yes. "Kami Gaara! I knew you two did it, but you should have used protection."

"Look who's talking, Miss I'm Pregnant So I Have To Get Married." Gaara shot back.

"That was different! Me and Shika have been together for 2 years, you've known Amaya for like 7 months!" Temari said yelling.

"But I love her. I have more inportant things to do than sit here and fight with you!" Gaara said then walked over to his office door, and leaned out. "Hey can you call me the 6 highest ranking nin in Suna excluding me, Temari, and Kankuro, please." He said to the secretary, then went back over to his desk.

"What's going on Gaara?" Shikamaru asked sensing Gaara's uneasoness.

"A lot." Gaara said then told them the whole story, they were shoked speechless, which was an accomplishment to Gaara in Temari's case. By the time he was done Amaya was just starting to come around, she sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" Amaya asked standing up and walking over to Gaara, she sat on the edge of his desk. "How long have I been out for?"

"Not long." Gaara assured her "I told Temari and Shikamaru everything, and I called the 6 top ninjas here for a meeting, Kankuro and Ryuu should be here soon also."

There was a knock from the door, then it opened reveaing Kankuro, Ryuu and 6 others who were all dress relativly the same, they were Sand nin "We're here," One of the 6 annonced walking into the room following Kankuro and Ryuu. Amaya glared at Ryuu and Ryuu looked at the ground. Gaara pulled Amaya onto his lap and put his arms around her, trying to comfort her in this small gesture. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, but contiued to glare at Ryuu. Kankuro said hi to Shika and Temari, then sat on the couch, where Ryuu had also sat down. The 6 nin lined up in front of Gaara's desk, standing at attension waiting for ordees.

"We have reason to belive that there are spies from other countries in the village, find them. They may have been here for up to a whole week, but we are just suspecting there presence, check the records of who has entered the village in the last week. Investigate everyone on the list, check each of them carefully. Bring all possible suspects here and put them in holding cells. Each of you should take your teams, or pick new teams and be team leader. I want this done by this time tommarow. Dismissed!" The 6 nin took off through the door and were gone.

"Amaya can we please talk? For real, no fighting no smart comments, just talk?" Ryuu asked.

"Shoot." Amaya said still glaring.

"Why do I change?" Ryuu asked.

" Because you belong to a special bloodline, the Tanakas'. We have the ability to change our appearance at will, it's rare in our family. I'm surprised you, a bastard child, would inherit the abiltity, it must have been in fathers genes, because both me and my younger sister had it." Amaya said "My parents were cousins, forced to marry and have children, some how they got lucky and had two children both with the gift. Our family often inbreeds, but they're all dead, and that tradition stops with my parents. Luckily I had a sister, so I would never have had to go througt that."

"Oh." Ryuu said "So all of our family is dead?"

"Yes all of my family is dead." She put an empisis on my.

"How do I change my apperence?" Ryuu asked.

"Do I have to tell him Gaara, I don't even trust him." Amaya asked.

Gaara looked thoughtful for a minute "No, if you don't trust him you don't have to, it's your decision. Tell him if you want, but you don't have to?"

"I'm. Not. Telling." Amaya said tilting her head back and forth with every word.

"But I need to know!" Ryuu protested.

"You don't need to know shit." Amaya said.

"Kami, you two are worse than Kankuro and Temari." Shika said from his seat, Temari glared at him and Kanuro flipped him off.

"Why do you hate me? You don't even know me!" Ryuu said defensivly.

"I know exactly who you are, I reconized you the moment I saw you! You're the guy who tried to kill me and my team 3 years ago, you're an assain for Stone. I should have said so earlier, but I wanted to take my revenge first. You killed 2 members of my team, 2 of my few friends, I'll never forgive you." Amaya said, she tensed up, but Gaara kept his hold on her this time, he wanted to hear what Ryuu had to say for himself.

"It was my job, and I didn't know you were my sister.I don't know what to say." Ryuu said looking down.

"I don't care, the way you killed them, it was like you didn't care at all." Amaya said.

"I didn't, I've never cared about a single person I've killed." Ryuu said looking her in the eye.

"When I was an assain I was so screwed up, menatly and physicaly. How could you just not care?" Amaya asked, she was getting ready to hurt him again, Gaara could feel it.

"You just put it out of your mind. You can't care about your target, or anything about them, that's what makes a good assain." Ryuu answeared. "You were an assain?"

"Yes I was. I was rain's best assain. But I could never put it out of my mind, not completely, that's why I did drugs and drank. But I still hated myself, I still do, but it's different now, I made the biggest mistake an assain could ever make. I fell in love with the targets brother, and then I just couldn't kill Kankuro after that. What do you have to that? I'm still one of the best asssains in the world, and I won't hesitate to use some of my more painful moaves against you if try anything." Amaya said, Ryuu's eye's widened.

"But you're not an assain for Suna?" Ryuu asked.

"Gaara doesn't want me to be an assain anymore, and I'm glad I'm not, but you're still one, correct?" Amaya asked glaring at him.

"Yeah, I am, it's not like I can quit. I'm guessing the reason you've been declared a rouge nin is because you betrayed Rain, and choose to stay here in Suna." Ryuu said.

"That and I ratted out one of their spies." Amaya said with a shrug.

"From what I've learned about our father, he'd be very disappointed in you, correct?" Ryuu asked an evil glint in his eyes.

"Are you trying to get her to kick your ass again?" Kankuro asked incrediously, "I'd think one ass kicking from your little sis would be enough."

"You should use your own advice sometimes." Shika said.

"What are you talking about, Temari has never kicked my ass, not like that atleast." Kankuro said looking at Temari for help.

"I could if I tried." She said standing up.

"I belive you!" Kankuro said sheilding his head incase Temari hit him, but she sat back down.

"Kankuro's right, for once, are you trying to get me to kick your sorry ass, cause I'm ready for another go anytime." Amaya said in a venomus tone.

"That's not what I'm getting at! I may still be an assain, but I refuse to fight my little sister, I came here to try and meet my sister. Not to get caught up in a whole thing about how I'm a security risk to Suna." Ryuu said standing up and starting to pace.

"Half-sister. I'm not your full sister so stop saying it like I am! I doubt you came to find because we're siblings, I bet there's a huge bounty on my head right now. That's what you're here for, right? I'm just anouther target to you, you don't care about me, the only person who loves me is Gaara. If you want to kill me, you're in for one hell of a fight!" she said straining against Gaara's grip on her, but he held on.

"I'm not here to kill you! Why can't you understand that? I understand why you hate me, but can't you give me a second chance, you've killed people you didn't know too. You should understand why I want a second chance, the way you talk to me makes me feel like dirt." Ryuu said almost yelling.

"You are dirt, you're the dirt beneath my feet!" Amaya spat at him.

"Fine then if I'm dirt, then what are you?" he said in a sadistic tone.

"I'm human." Amaya said.

"Everyone just calm down a little!" Gaara said, holding Amaya tight as she struggled against him.

"How can I calm down if I can't hit something, preferably him." Amaya said nodding her head torwards Ryuu.

Gaara leaned up and whispered "You can take your anger out on me tonight." in Amaya's ear, nobody could hear what he said, butAmaya was a lot more calm.

"Really?" She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Yep." He said noddong his head.

She leaned over and whispered, "Can't we just kick everyone out of your office and we can do that now?" She asked looking hopeful.

"Unfortunatly no." Gaara said, a sincere look on his face.

Ryuu who had been listening to their conversation with a justsu that increased hearing ability gagged. "What is wrong with you two? Talking like that in a room full of people." Ryuu said disgusted.

"Oh, that's what they were talking about…" Kankuro said "Atleast you weren't at that big party last month, I walked in on them in the coat room! My eye's still burn!"

"Kankuro, you're always the one to walk in on them, but then again I think everyone has, sometimes I'm surprised they even bother to leave the room." Temari said laughing. Amaya blushed and Gaara tightened his hold on her.

"Ryuu, you may be my half brother, but you don't know me. You don't know me at all, if you think you'll just walk into my life and I'll just trust you, then you're dumber than you look. You'll have ern my trust, and everyone elses in the room." Amaya said standing up, "Come on Gaara I want to get out of here." She grabbed his hand and practicly dragged him out of the room.

"So Ryuu, tell us a little more about yourself." Temari said sweetly closing the door and locking it. Ryuu swallowed hard, _Shit, what did I get myself into? _he asked himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 14**

**Nut House**

The next day at breakfeat Gaara, Amaya, Shika, Temari, Kankuro, and Ryuu all sat at a table in silence, Ryuu had on black eye and a bandaged left hand, and Temari had a smug look on her face. Gaara wondered what had happened, but didn't care enough to ask, it wasn't that important to him. Amaya was happy her half brother was in pain. But no one said anything, the only sound was the clinking of the forks against the plates as they ate.

It was to quite for Amaya, "So… What happened to your eye, brother?" she asked in a smug tone, obviously she knew what had happened and was taunting him.

"I fell." Ryuu lied, knowing that everyone at this table knew the truth, but not wanting to hurt his own pride, he just hoped no one would say anything,

His hope disappeared the moment Kankuro opened his mouth, "Oh please! Temari kicked your ass for being a smart mouth while answering her questions. Your just lucky that the medic I called healed most of your wounds, even though we told her only to heal the bleeding ones."

Amaya laughed, "Aw, did you get your sorry little ass kicked by another girl yesterday." She said this sadisticly.

"Now Amaya, you know better than to tease him." Gaara scolded her, being sarcastic, "It's not his fault he couldn't fight back."

"Yeah." Shika snorted, "Temari tied him to the chair, which reminds me, Gaara you need to get new chairs." Gaara shrugged.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Kankuro asked after he was finished eating.

"I have to interview the people who were brought in for questioning." Gaara said taking another bite.

"I was thinking about going back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day." Amaya said shrugging.

Temari was about to say something but Gaara cut her off "You can't, Naruto and Sasuke are coming in in like an hour, I need you to be here and entertain them til I'm done."

Temari, again, was cut off by Amaya this time "You didn't tell me that Naruto and Sasuke were coming in! Why?"

Temari sighed, Gaara looked at her then started to talk "They heard from someone that you were having a baby, so they wanted to congradulate you. I didn't bother to send them a message, I haven't had the time."

Temari looked mad, but Amaya spoke over her again, "Well then I guess I'll just go shopping with Naruto, and I'll send Sasuke over to the academy."

"Well…" Temari started, but was cut off by Gaara.

"You don't want to do that, the one teacher over there, I can't remember his name, always flirts with Sasuke, and Naruto gets really jelous. Last time he threatened the guy that if he so much as said hi to Sasuke he would die. Just send Sasuke over to the hospitial, they need help running erans, and all my ninja's even the genins are busy." Gaara said with a shrug.

"I can't send him there either, there's a doctor there that Sasuke said was cute, and Naruto looked like he was about to kill the guy, and that's the guy who needs help with erans." Amaya said shaking her head. Temari stode up and slamed her fists down on the table, getting everyone's attension.

"Today I'm going to get a sonagram to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl!" she said looking around happily.

"Kami! You homonal bitch! Did you have to say it so loud, and in my ear? I don't care if your pregnant, you still can't go around yelling in peoples ears!" Kankuro said glaring at Temari, who in response smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?" he whinned.

"For being such a dumbass!" Temari said standing up and leaving the room, Kankuro stode up and followed her.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just walk away from this fight, come back here! Hey don't throw that! You might hurt someone! Oww! I told you not to throw it, now my lips bleeding, here put your damn shoe back on. Hey stop hitting me with the shoe!" Then Kankuro ran through the room covering his head with his hands while Temari ran behind him beating him over the head with her shoe.

Amaya turned back to Gaara "So like I was saying, I can't send him to the hospitial, and I'm not taking him with me."

Ryuu looked around, Shika was asleep, head on the table, Amaya and Gaara were talking about what to do with Sasuke, and Kankuro's desprate pleas for mercy could be heard from down the hall. "This place is a nut house." He said to himself looking around._ How can everyone act so normal when someone's being beaten in the hall, a gay couple is going to stay here, the blonde who beat me up is pregnant, and the lazy ass is sleeping on the table? What is wrong with these people, how can they act like nothing is happening? _

Kankuro running back into the room, still being chased by Tenari who had droped her shoe and picked up her fan from somewhere and was now trying to bash Kankuro over the head with it, all while yelling "Come back and fight me like a man." And when she couldn't find him she'd call out "Here kitty kitty, here kitty kitty."

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Ryuu asked no one in particular.

"Eventually Kankuro will find a place to hide where Temari can't find him, or she'll have to go somewhere." Gaara said turning his attensio to Ryuu for a second then turning back to Amaya.


	15. Chapter 15

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 15**

**Send Me**

Gaara sat in his office after he finished interigating all the people who were being held suspect for spying on Ryuu. So far he had found 4 Mist, 1 Konoha, 1 Rain, 3 Moon, and a few from other countries that were small and had few nin to begin with, all spies had been dealt with. The only nin that had not been harmed had been the konoha nin, who was only there to see if the Ryuu found his sister and if they would be a threat to Leaf, but had no intension of spying on Suna. All others were either being held captive or had been exicuted after their interigation, but Gaara was confidant that all the spies had been found.

It was about midnight, he figured Amaya was already in bed, and Naruto and Sasuke were probrably asleep. He still had work to do that he had neglected over the last few days and it needed to be done. Gaara sighed, he was gonna be in his office all night and Amaya was going to be mad about it as usual, then he'd have to do something to make it up. He wanted someone to talk to, but he couldn't think of anyone who would be up that he wanted to talk to, maybe Kankuro was up. _No, _Gaara thought, _If he's up there's either a chick in his room or he's at a bar hitting on some chick trying to get her in his room. _Gaara shoke his head, it was sad that he knew his brother so well.

Their was a knock at the door, "Come in" Gaara called wondering who would need to talk to him so late at night, the door opened and there stode Sasuke.

"Sorry for intruding, but Naruto kicked me out of our room, and I wanted to know if I could use one of the other guest rooms." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Why'd Naruto kick you out?" Gaara asked looking up from a paper he was reading.

"Because, apparently, I was flirting with one of the Suna jouins when I was working at jouin headquarters today. It's not my fault that some guy said I was cute and Naruto thought that I had been flirting with the guy, but I wasn't. He always thinks I'm flirting with guys, even if they're strait! He accused me of flirting with Choji! All I said was hi, and I get accused of cheating, he's so over protective!" Sasuke was warming up for a full fledged rant.

"Use any of the guest rooms you like." Gaara said hoping that Sasuke would leave, sure he wanted to talk to someone, but when Sasuke rants, he never shuts up, and lasts for like an hour.

Sasuke started to walk out of the room, "Oh and Amaya said that she wants you to come home tonight, whatever that means." Then Sasuke was gone.

Gaara stode up with a sigh, he would never get any work done wondering what Amaya had wanted. He grabed a stack of paperwork and took it with him so that he'd have something to do if it wasn't important. As he walked down the hall he passed a few maids cleaning and the occasional person of importance, (i.e., elder, nin, sibling). When he got to his chamber he opened the door and walked in, Amaya was laying in bed asleep, he sat on the bed beside her and shoke her till she woke up. She looked groggy at first but when she relized who it was sitting beside her she sat bolt upright, wide awake.

"What's going on? Sasuke said you wanted me to come see you tonight." Gaara asked sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important, I think you'll be happy, but you might be a little mad to. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I'm ready now, I'm ready to get married." Amaya said in a defiant tone.

"Wait. So you're ready to get married?" Amaya shoke her head yes. "When? Where?"

"Soon, and I was hoping we could get married in the greenhouse. The one with all the herbs and flowers. I like it there and it's big enough I checked today. Our wedding won't be as big as Temari's, but it'll be nice. We could have a big wedding, if you want and just get married in the big hall down stairs then have the reception there to. But the Kazekage getting married is a big deal, there'll probrably be a festival and people will be celebrating for a week weither we tell them or not." Amaya was talking fast.

"I think I'd like a small wedding in the greenhouse, and a reception outside, if that's okay." Gaara said holding Amaya's hands in his.

"Sounds perfect." Amaya leaned over and kissed him.

The next morning Amaya and Gaara had breakfest in bed and then went down to where everyone else was eating. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on opposite sides of the table, they were still fighting, Temari and Shika were sitting next to each other, Temari looked happy, Kankuro was sitting next to Ryuu, and every time Ryuu looked away Kankuro stole a piece of bacon off his plate. Gaara and Amaya took their usual seats, everyone looked at them.

"You two are late today, busy night?" Kankuro asked with a smirk, Ryuu glared at him.

"As a matter of fact yes, it was a very busy night." Amaya answered, making Kankuro grin and Ryuu look like he was about to barf.

"So Temari, am I going to have a neice or a nephew?" Gaara asked turning to Temari.

"It's a girl!" Temari squeled, "We haven't decided on a name yet, but we were up all night trying to decide." Gaara looked at Shika and relized he did look tired.

"We've got an annoncement of our own." Amaya said proudly.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant with his" Ryuu gestured at Gaara, "bastard child again." Gaara wanted to kill Ryuu right now, but it seemed Amaya would beat him to it. She was up and out of her chair and half way to him in half a minute. When she reached him she pulled his long hair so hard the he and his chair toppled backwards onto the floor. She smirked and walked back to her seat and sat down. Ryuu stode up, put his chair back, sat down, then noticed that all his bacon was gone, and Kankuro was now sitting on the opposite side of the table with a pile of bacon. "Was that nessasary?" Ryuu asked looking at Amaya.

"Yep." Amaya siad with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, so what's your big annoncement?" Kankuro asked eating a piece of bacon.

"We're getting married!" Amaya sqeuled.

"We know your engaged." Temari siad.

"We're gettign married in 2 weeks, at the green house, it won't be very big, but we're going to have a big reception. And Gaara's going to annonce it to the village today." Amaya said Temari stode up and walked over to her and they hugged, Temari now had a little baby bump, but not a big one.

"Have you picked out your dress yet?" Temari asked excitedly.

"No, I haven't really picked anything out yet, I was planning on going dress shopping today." Amaya said pulling her chair out to sit down, but Temari grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the room.

"Are you coming Naruto, we have to find Amaya a dress." Temari called and Naruto followed them taking Amaya's other arm.

Kankuro finished his bacon and stode up, and walked over to Gaara and shoke his hand. "Congrats, does this mean I get to through you a batchlor party?"

Gaara laughed, "Only if you want to die at the hands of Amaya in the most painful way she can think of."

"She's no fun, you should write a book on your life and call it My Wife, The Assian." Kankuro joked sitting down next to Gaara, everyone at the table laughed except Ryuu.

"But if I named it that I would die." Gaara said to Kankuro.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ryuu asked "How can you joke about her that way."

"Because it's funny." Kankuro said back.

"Hey Shikamaru, what're you doin today?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing, I'll probrably just go back to sleep." Shika said.

"Not any more, me, you, and, Ryuu are going to take a little hike today, I want to show you something." Kankuro said with a mischevious look in his eyes'.

"Alright fine, when are we leaving?" Shika asked.

"In a few minutes, Gaara has to leave anyway, there's a bunch of paperwork on his desk that needs to be done and annoncement that has to be made." Kankuro said standing up.

"Why do I have to go?" Ryuu asked.

"Because I said so." Gaara growled.

"Okay." Ryuu responded.

Gaara sat in his office finishing the last of the paperwork, it hadn't been as bad as Kankuro had said, but then again he had noticied that Kankuro had done some of the work. Which ment Kankuro had some how over heard him and Amaya's plans, which ment he had been hiding in there closet. That also explaned the loud noise they had thought they had heard. In a way Gaara was grateful, and in a way he was ready to kill Kanuro for spying in him and Amaya. At that very moment Kankuro walked in.

"What's up little brother?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing, and I told you not to call me little brother." Gaara said leaning back in his chair.

"I see you got new seats." Kankuro said sitting down.

"Had to, the old ones were completely desroyed." Gaara shrugged

"Temari can be a little rough with furniture, you should just be glad she doesn't chew your shoes." Kankuro said and Gaara laughed. "Hey, I never really got the chance to tell you how sorry I am that Amaya lost the baby, I know how happy you were."

"I'd already picked out a room for the nursery." Gaara looked down. "I ordered the furniture for in it and evrything, the painters were sheceduled to come tomarrow, and then I was gonna surprise Amaya with how nice the room looked." A single tear roller down his cheek. "She would have loved it."

"Maybe you'll get another chance and have another baby, one that won't miscarriage." Kankuro said trying to offer hope, even though he wasn't very good at it.

"I don't know about that, even the doctor said it was genetic." Gaara said quitly.

"But you never know, with the way you two are always going at it, she'll be pregnant in no time." Kankuro said and both laughed.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my brother." Gaara said smiling.

"You'd get by, but you'd have to hire someone to make the wise cracks and fight with Temari." Kankuro said with a shrug. "Well to the reason I came here to talk to you."

"There's actually a reason?" Gaara asked in an amazed tone.

"Yes," Kankuro said annoyed "I wanted to know when you're going to send me to fight, I want to be here for the wedding, but I have to fight for my village, I can't stay here anymore and do nothing."

"For the last time Kankuro you're not going! We've lost so many in this war, you really expect me to risk you? Not only because you're my brother, but because you're a valuble ninja here, and this villiage can't afford to loose you." Gaara said standing up and slaming his fists down on his desk. "I know you think it's an honor to die for your village, and maybe you're right, but I won't let you go there! I'll go myself before I send either you or Temari!"

"Gaara, I have to go, we need stronger nin there, if I go I won't die, I promise!" Kankuro yelled back.

"You don't know that! How can you promise that you won't die? Unless you're Kami then you have no idea if you're going to come back alive." Gaara said a little calmer.

"You know you'll have to send me eventualy, and every other high ranking ninja you won't send. You yourself may have to go, and I know Amaya, she'll want to go to. Do you think you're protecting her by letting the weak fight? Gaara I know you love this village and it's people, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices!" Kankuro yelled.

"What do you know? Have you ever had to make these disicions? Has your brother ever asked you to send him to a place he may not return from? Do you know how it feels to send people to there deaths?" Gaara asked yelling at the top of his voice.

"No I don't! But that doesn't mean I can't help, I can fight Gaara, I can make a difference!" Kankuro said in a pleading tone.

"What makes you so sure? What makes you so Kamidanm sure you wan't end up another body in a grave?" Gaara said looking him in the eye, Kankuro saw tears in his brothers eyes, and it scared him.

"Because I can handle it. Gaara you have to trust me, I know you have a lot of hard decisions right now, but this one is easy. One day you'll be forced to send me, but I'm volunteering now, so send me. And know that I will be safe." Kankuro said laying a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I'll think about it." Gaara said softly, then sat back down.

"Fine." Kankuro said then left with out even saying goodbye.

When Kankuro was gone Gaara turned around and looked out the window. Suna was so beautiful this time of night, he wished he could go for a walk, but he had to go see Amaya.


	16. Chapter 16

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 16**

**Temari the wedding planner**

Amaya woke up with butterflies in her stomache, today was the day she was getting married, the day she'd waiting for. Temari had gone through a lot to put this wedding together, she had insisted that she help, but had ended up taking over. Gaara wasn't in bed, he was probrably getting fitted for his tux, it seemed like he always waited till the last minute to do the important things. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get her shower, not even looking at the clock.

When she came back out 45 minutes later Temari was sitting on the edge of the bed tapping her foot impationtly. "Morning" Amaya said walking over to her closet.

"More like good evening!" Temari said standing up so fast she nearly feel over back wards, she was tarting to show. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To through on some sweetpants and a teeshirt." Amaya answeared looking confused.

"You need to get dressed!" Temari yelled.

"Why? The wedding's not till tonight." Amaya said going into the closet, Temari followed her.

"It's 5! You need to put your dress on, " Temari was counting off on her fingers "do your hair and make up, check on the preperations, all the final touches." She was warming up for a fulfledged rant.

"Ok! Ok! I get it, but I don't feel like putting on the dress right now, it's to early! The weddings at 11!" Amaya said walking back into the bedroom.

"I've gone through a lot to plan this wedding and it's going to be perfect, so get your ass in this closet and put on the danm dress." Amaya didn't get scared easily, but when Temari yelled like that she was terrified, so she went into the closet.

"I can't belive my little brother is getting married, I remember when you were little! I'm so proud of you right now! I think I'm gonna cry! Promise you won't forget me? I know I'm your favorite even if you don't say it, it's obvious! That idiot is half as smart as I am!" Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure what I should wear, the red or the black, it's such a hard decision! What do you think?"

"I think you sound like a chick Kankuro, and if you keep acting like this I'm afraid you'll turn into one." Gaara said looking at himself in the mirror.

"But Gaara!" Kankuro whinned "I'm just so happy for you, my little brothe is getting married." Kankuro whiped away a tear with his kleenex.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "When you said you remember when I was little is what you remember the same thing I remember from then? Because what I remember is me making you cry, then trying to kick me, but stubbing your toe on the sand." Gaara said walking into the bathroom. "Somethings missing, I can just tell, but I'm not sure what."

"I know! I'll be right back." Kankuro ran from the room. Gaara shook his head and sat down on bed.

"What're you doing?" Shika asked walking into the room carring a bunch of flowers.

"Waiting for Kankuro to come back. What are you doing?" Gaara asked looking up and seeing all the flowers.

"Relizing why I should have faked being sick this morning instead of agreeing to help out." Shika said leaving the room, Gaara put his head back down.


	17. Chapter 17

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 17**

**Nighttime wedding**

"Ready?" Temari asked while doing a few little touch-ups on Amayas dress, make up, and hair.

"Yes" Amaya said in an annoyed tone, Temari had been asking her the same thing all day.

"All right then I guess it's time to go." Temari said looking Amaya up and down one more rime before leading her from the room.

When they got to the doors that lead into the green house, the whole wedding party was there. Temari made little touches on everyone straitening dresses and such then told every one the order they were to go in.

"Are you sure about this?" The head elder asked Gaara when they were both in there positions.

"Yes I'm sure, if you ask me one more time you'll regret it." Gaara said maintain the smile on his face the whole time. The elder stopped talking immediately.

The music started to play, it was a much darker creepier version of the usual wedding march. First Tsuki came down the aisle wearing a red silk dress and again had managed to get off her shoes before someone could stop her, she sprinkled red and black rose petals. Then Katsumi came down in a black silk halter dress that went to her knees, her hair in a ponytail. Then came Temari in red silk strapless dress that had a ribbon of black silk right above her baby bump, her was as it normaly was with black ribbon tied around each pigtail. Both Kat and Temari carried two roses one black and one red, tied together with a small white ribbon.

Everyone stode when Amaya entered the room, she started to walk down the aisle. Her dress was a red silk strapless corset that had a black lace design over top, and a red skirt that covered her feet. Her hair was black and in a bun ontop of her head a black gold tiara with red stones sat around it. She had on a neclace that had a skeleton key on it and gloves that went ¾ of the way up her arms, they were black lace, and small black hearts dropped from each ear on a small silver chain. Gaara thought she was beautiful, when she reached him. He kissed her gloved hand then they turned to face the head elder.

The went through the whole ceremony that was completely boring to Amaya in everyway. At the end they kissed and everyone clapped, most people were in tears. Kankuro was sobing by the end, Shika had to give him a kleenex before the end of the ceremony. Then everyone went to the reception, on the way they stopped at a festival that was being held in honor of the newlyweds.

At the reception everyone was having fun til it came time to give toasts, first up was Kankuro who made it half way through his toast before he burst out in tears. Then Temari who warmly welcomed Amaya to the family and congradulated them, and Shika said a few words, mostly things about how Gaara would regret this forever. Ryuu stode up and Amaya knew it wouldn't end well by the way he was swaying from side to side.

"I hope you're happy little sister," he hiccuped, "with the Kazekage of Suna, I may not have known you for long but what I do know is that you're a cruel hearted bitch…I mean a kind hearted person who loves the world. I hope you can make her happy Gaara, just becareful, she hits like a dude. My mouth head still hurts! And Amaya, my baby sister who is glaring at me, I hope you're happy with that freak who used to kill people just for fun, and became Kazekage only because he's a demon,…I love you both to death, without you I wouldn't know who I was! But then again I still don't, after all no one will teach me how to use this blood limit," He pointedly looked at Amaya who glared back at him, " And now I must say good night to you all before that bitch of a… I mean lovable little sister of mine castrates me." With that he fled the room, everyone laughed.

The next morning Amaya woke up with one hell of a hangover in Gaara's arms, not exactly remembering what hed happened the night before, just little things here and there. She remembered her brothers speech, the head elder smacking Kankuro on the back of the head for crying, Naruto and Sasuke fighting while slow dancing, and a drinking challenge that she won. She looked up at Gaara who was still sleeping and thought about what it would be like from now on. Before she had been sheltered, but now she'd have to do a lot more, make a lot of apperences and such. Sighing she untangled herself from Gaara, who rolled over when she was free, and got up. Looking at the clock she saw it was 4 in the afternoon, and that they had missed brunch with the elders, and she had missed her shopping date with Naruto.

She walked out the door and down the hall, half way to the dinning room she ran into Kankuro. "Morning sunshine." He said in a way that made her head hurt.

"How can you be so fuckin happy? You drank just as much as me last night, and if I'm right I beat you in a drinking contest, you owe me 5 bucks and a bottle of jack." She said putting onee hand to her head in an attenpt to stop the pain.

Kankuro laughed, "That wasn't a far contest, the only reason you won was because I passed out!"

"Still won." She said while walking past him and then down the hall. She whipped around "Where the hell are you going?"

Kankuro turned around, "To wake Gaara up, there are a few things he needs to do today." Then he continued on his way. Amaya laughed, _Gaara was drunk as hell last night, he drank more than he's ever before, if Kankuro really thinks he's gonna be able to wake Gaara he's in for a surprise. I hope Gaara doesn't kill him by accident, who knows what kind of smells that might leave. _

When she got there Ryuu was sitting eating something, she came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"For your drunken speech last night, dumbass!" Amaya shot back.

"You're such a child sometimes, I swear, you hate me for no reasone!" Ryuu said looking at her.

"Oh my god, can you not go one day without saying that I hate you, or is it some kind of law that you have to say it everyday or you'll die?" Amaya asked incrediously.

"I'm only telling the truth! You're my little sister and I love you because of that, why do you hate me?" Ryuu stode up.

"Because you're a pompus ass! And now I'm your little sister? I thought I was a cruel hearted bitch?" Amaya said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your both!" Ryuu shot back just loud enough to make Amaya's head hurt.

"Do you have to be so fuckin loud! Can't you see that some people have hangovers!" Amaya said kicking him in the shin.

"It's not my fault you're a drunk!" Ryuu said, not regreting a word.

"Take that back!" Amaya said stepping closer.

"No!" He said putting his face right in hers.

She punched him in the gut, he doubled over, "You thought I hit like a guy before…"

"Fuck you" he laughed.

She socked him in the face, he spit blood. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!" Gaara and Kankuro walked in, Amaya didn't notice. She kicked him the crotch, Gaara and Kankuro cringed, and Amaya laughed.

"What did he do now?" Kankuro asked.

"He said fuck you to me." Amaya said simply then walked into the kitchen, "Good morning Gaara." She called over her shoulder.

"Good morning sweetie!" he called back.

"Remind me never to cross your wife," Kankuro said laughing. Then Gaara and Kankuro went on there way.


	18. Chapter 18, th last chapter

Heart of Many Colors

**Heart of Many Colors**

**Chapter 18**

A not so happy ending

5 months later

"Oh my Kami! Gaara! Gaara! Get your ass in here and see this! Gaara! Did you hear me! Get your ass in here now before I have to come out there and drag it you in here my self!" Amaya screamed from the bathroom at the still sleeping Gaara.

Gaara looked up groggily, "What the fuck?" He asked himself only to be over heard and hit in the head with a slipper. "I'm coming! Don't have to throw a frigin slipper at me!" He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom "Now what the fuck is so important that you had to drag me out of bed on my day off?"

"I'm pregnant!" Amaya yelled throwing her arms around Gaaras neck, Gaara wraped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"We have to call the doctor, and you need to get into bed!" Gaara said suddenly, he picked Amaya up and carried her to the bed then laid her down. "Now stay right here till I come back, I'll send Kankuro if I run into him, ok?"

"Yes! Gaara, we're gonna have a baby, I'm sure this time." Amaya said tears welling in her eyes.

"Me too." Gaara said then left the room to go call the doctor and find Kankuro.

4 months later

Gaara and Amaya were laying in bed one afternoon, due to the fact Amaya was on bedrest because of the pregnancy. They were just cuddling and talking about how cute the baby would be and stuff like that.

"So what do you want to name it if it's a boy?" Amaya asked.

"I really don't know maybe something like Nobu, just something simple, and I'm telling you right now that we will not be putting a demon in this child." Gaara said jokingly, Amaya laughed. "What do you want to name it if it's a girl?"

"Something simple, maybe we could name her after some kind of flower. But I will not have my child named Sakura, do you here me? To common a name." Amaya said, and Gaara laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Gaara yelled.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how Amaya was." Kankuro said walking into the room carrying a baby. "Plus I thought that you might like to see her before Temari and Shikamaru go to Leaf." Kankuro handed Amaya the baby, she craddled her and cooed affectionatly. Gaara and Kankuro talked a little. "I'm sorry but I have to take her back to her parents now, so bye." Then Kankuro took thew baby and walked out of the room.

"I can't wait till the baby comes, we're gonna have so much fun." Amaya said staring at the door.

"Not according to Shikamaru. Apparently baby's are seriously troublesome." At this both of them burst out laughing.

Amaya jumped then put her hand to her belly, "Gaara, she kicked!" Gaara put his hand over the same spot and felt the baby kick.

"You know it could be a boy." Gaara said smiling.

"I have this feeling that its gonna be a girl." Amaya said winking.

2 months later

"Amaya push harder!" One of the nurses yelled.

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Amaya yelled back through tears, "I want the fuckin drugs, please!"

"I already told you that you can't have the drugs due to the highrisk pregnancy!" A different nurse said trying to sooth Amaya.

Amaya pushed hard, she started to feel faint then passed out. "We're losing her!" Some one yelled.

"The baby's out" Yelled someone else while they cut the ambilical cord.

Amaya's heart rate was falling and so was her blood pressure, the nurses and doctors were doing all they could. The baby was crying in the back round and it was like everything was in slow motion.

The doctor walked up to Gaara and Kankuro in the private waiting room. "Please sit down." They did as they were told. "This going to be hard to hear, and hard to tell. The baby is fine a healty little girl, but her mother…we did all we could. There was just so much damage from her giving birth that we couldn't fix it in time. She tried so hard and she fought so long, if she had been any one else she wouldn't have made it through the first push, but she made it to the very end. You should be proud of her, she made sure that your baby made it." The doctor motioned at someone on the other side of the door, Gaara and Kankuro just sat there dumb struck.

"Wait…" Gaara said trying to make sense of evrything th edoctor had said, "You mean that Amaya is… she's dead…" Gaara broke down and started to cry, Kankuro hugged him. The person on the other side of the door came in holding a small bundle of blankets, which she handed to the doctor, then left.

"And this is your daughter." The doctor said putting the baby in Gaara's arms, Gaara cried harder and held the baby. "We a…we need a name."

"Amaya. I want her name to be Amaya, she looks so much like her mother." Gaara handed the baby back to the doctor than put his head in his hands and started to sob. The doctor left the room, and Kankuoro tried to comfort Gaara, but Gaara was too upset.

Gaara looked up and said the only thing that he could think of "I can't do this, I can't do this without you Amaya, please come back, please!" Gaara feel to his knees. Kankuro wiped away a few of his own tears.

8 years later

"Daddy!" Amaya yelled running into Gaara's offoice and jumping up and Gaaras lap.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Ryuu today?" Gaara asked. Ryuu came limping in the door and Gaara looked at him questioningly.

"She even acts like her mother." He mumbled loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"So what did you 2 do today?" Gaara asked turning his attension back to Amaya.

"We went to the park and the zoo! Then on the way back he wouldn't buy me icecream so I kicked him in the shin and ran here." Amaya said with a smile. "Oh and he taught me how to change my hair color! Watch!" She did her hand signs and her hair went from it's normal red to a dark green. "Isn't it cool?" she asked after she had changed it back.

"Very." Gaara said smiling.

"Daddy… what was mommy like? Everyone says I'm just like her." Amaya asked.

"Your mommy was amazing, I still remember when she kicked Uncle Ryuu's but just for the fun of it. She was beautiful, and smart and you are like her in many ways." Gaara said with a sad smile.

"Could she do this?" Amaya asked concentrating so that a ball of sand formed in her hand.

"No, you got that from me." Gaara said smiling "But she could change her hair color like you, and she looked just like you."

"Is that why you named me after her?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, that's why." Gaara said. Amaya leaned her head against his chest.  
"I'm tired Daddy, will you tuck me in and tell mea bedtime story?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah." Gaara said standing up and carrying Amaya out of the room.


End file.
